


O Hašepsuth

by Melkora



Series: O krásce a skřetovi [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, In an Orc village, Legolas and Marghul have a problem with their sex life, M/M, Orc Culture, Orc Magic, Orc Medicine, Orc Spa, Sex Terapy, Sex Toys, Spa Treatments
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Tato povídka navazuje na mou starší práci jménem Umění milovat. Skřet Marghul v ní zasvěcoval svého elfího druha do tajů smyslné tělesné lásky a Legolas ho na oplátku pojal za svého chotě. Jenže ne všechno bylo jak na růžovém obláčku. Vyskytl se i jistý problém, jen zdánlivě nepatrný. Tedy, nejméně Marghul na něj nezapomněl. Naši milenc si s ním sami nevědí rady, naštěstí je tu však sice poněkud nevrlá, nicméně moudrá a zkušená skřetí čarodějnice, Hašepsuth Pelyněk.Poradí si s ním, nebo jsou věci, na něž je i mocná Hašepsuth od Černých kamenů krátká?





	1. Legolas a Marghul mají malý problém

"Já... !"  
Vysoukal ze sebe Legolas, celý ztuhlý studem a rozpaky. Rozhlédl se po téhle zatrolené místnosti a marně při tom hledal něco o co by se mohly opřít jeho na půl oslepené oči. Když tu byl posledně, vkráčel dovnitř jako furiant. Jenže od té doby se toho stalo příliš mnoho, než aby se jeho urozený klid a královská sebejistota na tomhle proklatém místě neroztekly, jako kostka másla na pánvi.  
Na pánvi, která se klidně mohla hřát nad podobným ohněm, jaký právě plápolal na obrovské bronzové třínožce a kraloval téhle podivné místnosti z vysokého kamenného podstavce, jako paša ze svého trůnu.  
"Jóoo!"  
Z jednoho z mnoha temných koutů mu odvětil známý hlas, který pokaždé, když se ozval, připomínal skřípání práchnivějících kostí z hlubin dávno zapomenutých hrobů. A z něhož vždy nějakým záhadným způsobem přeběhl mráz po zádech, ať už říkal cokoliv, milého, či výhružného. Hlas, který měl sílu převracet zem a štípat kameny, sám o sobě i kdyby se k němu vzápětí nepřipojil další mocný pár pomocníků. Byla to dvojice černých očí, naplněná věčně neklidnou převalující se temnotou, zdánlivě nekonečně hluboká, trochu připomínající ty Marghulovy. Až na to, že tenhle pár zřítelnic jakoby v sobě neměl nic z jeho vřelosti, srdečnosti ani nenuceného veselí. Tyhle oči vyvolávaly dojem, že pokud se v nich kdy skrývala nenápadná špetka něhy, pak tenhle vzácný pramen vyschl dávno před Legolasovým narozením. A zanechal po sobě jen vyprahlou hrubou černo černou živoucí poušť. Byly to oči, které svou ostrostí a pronikavostí dokázaly ponížit i tu nejvybranější mithrilovou čepel. Oči, pod jejichž pohledem se neskrylo ani to nejnepatrnější nejšpinavější tajemství pohřbené hluboko v těch nejzažších záhybech duše.  
Pak se objevil ještě baňatý nos ne nepodobný borové šišce. A pod ním pak tenká linie bezkrevných rtů, sevřených přísněji a neprostupněji, než brány Mordoru.  
Nakonec se z šera svého příbytku vyloupla celá ta impozantní postava. Drobná, zakulacená, ohnutá stářím. Opírající se o širokou sukovici, zdobenou magickými symboly a s nefalšovanou buvolí lebkou trůnící na jejím vršku.  
Ještě nedávno, když tu byl Legolas poprvé, vzbudil v něm tenhle podivný zjev jen směsici odporu strachu a pohrdání. Potom, jak postupně zabředával do rozhovoru s touhle prapodivnou bytostí, pomalu ale jistě začal nabírat na síle strach. Dusivý a paralizující! Byl to strach před zcela neznámým novým živlem, který nedokázal ani pochopit, ani ovládnout. Ne, protože by to neuměl, ale prostě proto že to není možné. Rychle mu došlo, že tahle černá divoká neposedná věc je příliš silná, než aby se nechala spoutat i tím nejudatnějším elfským bojovníkem. Zabít, snad! Ale nikdy spoutat. Spálila by ho a rozdrtila na hromádku bílého popela.  
A protože tenkrát nemohl utéct. A nemohl ani bojovat, nezbylo mu než se poddat. Vydal se jí na milost a bylo to to nejlepší, co kdy udělal.

Od té doby se jeho život změnil a on si v sobě, jako nejdražší poklad opatroval tu černou slzu, ten nepatrný ždibec temnoty, který mu tahle žena, Hašepsuth Pelyněk, čarodějnice od Černých kamenů, v sobě pomohla objevit.  
Už se nebál!  
Směle jí oplatil její pichlavý pohled a lehce se usmál. Skřetice jen popuzeně zavrčela. Zřejmě to byl jistý druh pozdravu. Ještě jednou po něm šlehla nevlídným pohledem. Pokud si kdy měl připadat jako nějaký druh obtížného hmyzu, který je třeba, pro dobro obyvatel, vypudit z příbytku, teď byla vhodná příležitost. Přes to věděl, že je očekáván.  
Udělal několik opatrných kroků dovnitř.  
Vzduch zde, jako obvykle čpěl směsicí bylin, šťáv, tlejících mrtvol a hlavně jakési dráždivé jedovaté spáleniny, která se při každém nádechu zavrtávala do nosní sliznice, jak cizopasný červ. V místnosti byla tma, jak v ranci a jediným osvětlením zde bylo právě ono velkorysé ohniště uprostřed, plápolající jasným žlutavým plamenem.  
"No, tak pojď! Na co čekáš?"  
Povzbuzoval ho ten hlas, co zněl jako skřípot zarezlých pantů.  
"Marghul mi už řikal, co máte za problém."  
Její návštěvník se zarazil.  
"On ti... totiž... co všechno ti říkal?"  
"Že tě ved cestou bílý tygřice." Čarodějnice si odplivla při zmínce o oné prastaré a tajemné skřetí nauce o smyslné lásce. "Kdyby se zeptal mě, nikdy, nikdy bych mu to nedovolila ti to prozradit. Kdyby záleželo na mě radši bych vo Marghula přerazila tuhle svou hůl, než bych připustila, aby tě učil a tebe bych vypráskala z tohohle stanu. Tohle posvátný umění neni pro elfy. Je to učení, který předala Dha svejm temnejm dětem, jako jejich majetek a dědictví. Elfové by to dílem zvorali, dílem zavrhli a dílem zneužili" Zašklebila se, až z toho Legolasovi zatrnulo. "Jenže tady už nejde jenom o mě, že jo!"  
Polkl! Moc dobře si uvědomoval co tím myslela. Vzpomínka na ono pošmourné mlžné ráno, kdy pod jejím vedením vykonal cestu do nesvěta a zase zpátky byla živá, jako žádná jiná. Všechno to začalo tím, že ho uvítala ve svém stanu, zdánlivě proto, aby prolomila, jeho případnou neblahou elfí magii, jíž omámil Marghula. A oslovila ho při té příležitosti jeho celým jménem i královským titulem přes to, že si se svým skřetím druhem tohle nebezpečné a potenciálně smrtící tajemství o jeho vznešeném původu střežili, jak oko v hlavě.  
Už to samo o sobě bylo děsivé a nepochopitelné a elfa z toho obestřela hrůza. Jenže to byl jen chabý začátek. Ona také tvrdila, že ho zná. Že na něj čekala! Že prý ho spatřila ve svých snových vizích vyvolaných, kdo ví jakou, bylinou či některým z jejích magických prášků. A to dávno před tím, než přibyl do Buvolí osady. Dávno před tím, než poznal samotného Marghula!  
Marně tenkrát v mysli pátral po jediném přijatelném důvodu, proč jí ten nesmysl nevěřit.  
"Nevěř!"  
Odsekla mu ona na místo odpovědi.  
"Pochybovat znamená myslet. Myslet znamená žít. Ani to hovado, co se plazí v blátě, nevěří každý blbině. Pochyby z tebe dělaj rozumnou myslící bytost. Slepá víra tě proměňuje ve věc. To je to, co tam u vás doma chtěj, co? Slepou víru!"  
Legolas na ní tenkrát zůstal překvapeně zírat.

Teď přešlapoval v zapáchající temnotě stanu a dumal nad tím, co všechno jí Marghul prozradil o té nešťastné události s výukou smyslné lásky. Měl se to dozvědět velmi záhy.  
"Prej ses dostal až na třetí stupeň."  
"Eh...?"  
To bylo všechno, co ze sebe vysoukal. Řeč byla samozřejmě o Lum-za-jar. Věčném ohni, kterým hoří vše živé a který, podle uruckého učení, podporuje a sytí duši. Ta pak je přirozenou funkcí těla.  
Onen plamen má prý patřit Všematce Dha a lze ho podnítit (Probudit vlastní Dha, říkal Marghul). Dělá se to jistým, zcela konkrétním způsobem a tím je... ehm... tělesné obcování.  
Povzdechl si! Bylo to v duchu, ale ani tak nedokázal to slovo vyslovit bez zaváhání a studu.  
Samozřejmě, nebylo to ledajaké tělesné obcování. Ve skutečnosti se jednalo o náročné cvičení, vyžadující plné soustředění a cílenou snahu od učitele i žáka. A tady právě oba milenci narazili.  
"Totiž... já jsem... my jsme..."  
Koktal! Koktal a cítil, jak se mu do tváří řine krev. Byl kapitánem Gondoru a následníkem Mirkwoodského trůnu. Byl ctěným hrdinou a obávaným válečníkem mezi obojím lidem, prvo i druhorozeným. Jeho bystré oko i ledový klid v tváří tvář každému i tomu nejvražednějšímu nebezpečí z něj učinily lučištníka tak prvotřídního, že to bylo nevídané, dokonce i mezi lesním národem.  
Jen proti jednomu vetřelci se mu nedostávalo meče, ani štítu. Jen proti jednomu byl jeho luk směšnou dětinskou hračkou. Tím asasínem nebyl nikdo jiný, než divoká a všudypřítomná skřetí smyslnost. Ten bujný chtíč jehož plamen stravoval až k samotnému vyčerpání. Marghulova vlastní smyslnost byla jiná. S ním byla elfova bezmoc nová sladká a uklidňující. Jenže to všechno v téhle odporně čpící temné díře chybělo.  
Babice nemínila čekat, až se jeho veličenstvo vzpamatuje a nedarovala mu byť jen jedinou drahocennou vteřinu.  
"Prej ste hledali Ghaku! Tvejch šest uzlů."  
Zavrčela a nešťastný Legolas cítil, jak se jeho už dost uzounké hrdlo sevřelo tolik, že se jeho dech musel z plic téměř probojovat. Věděl, že myslí šest uzlů rozkoše, magické brány střežící vstup k posvátným stezkám lum-za-jar, po nichž se smrtelným tělem ubíral oheň života. Pokud Legolas dobře pochopil, existence ohnivých řek nebyla samozřejmá. Bylo nutné pravidelně čistit a rozšiřovat jejich koryta, aby se po nich plameni dobře putovalo. K tomu měly (kromě jiného) sloužit právě ony magické brány na těle smrtelníků a Marghul, jeho choť, se opravdu snažil. Zkoumal bělostné tělo svého nastávajícího opravdu poctivě a chvíli se zdálo, že s úspěchem.  
Potíž byla v tom, že ani jeden z milenců neměl nejmenší tušení, zda elfí tělo dokáže formovat milostnou magii podobnou té skřetí, takže nakonec, spolu s rozkoší, probudili i cosi dalšího, ošklivého, krutého a nemilosrdného.  
Legolas s odporem potřásl hlavou! Jak nezodpovědné bylo pohrávat si se silami, které je, prosté smrtelníky, svou velikostí tak nebetyčně přesahují. Žádný elf by k něčemu podobnému nikdy nesvolil.  
Zarazil se! Žádný, až na něho!  
Čarodějka neměla pro jeho vnitřní boje ani pochopení, ani shovívavost.  
"Prej se to stalo, když dráždil tvůj vnitřní uzel."  
Pokračovala zcela nenuceně, jakoby se ho ptala, co měl dnes k snídani, zatímco o nebohého elfa se pokoušely mrákoty.  
Elbereth! Marghul jí řekl... Co všechno jí vlastně řekl? On... jí řekl úplně všechno!  
Protože přesně tak se to stalo! Ta věc se přihodila zrovna v tom osudovém okamžiku. Zcela jasně si vybavoval hrubé a horké Marghulovy prsty dobývající se do jeho těla, zpočátku vzdorujícího, později však poddajného a vláčného, jako z těsta. Vzpomínal si i na slast. Slast, za kterou byly stejným dílem zodpovědny jak Marghulovy dotyky, tak pomyšlení, na jejich nemravnost. Na svou vlastní nestydatost a opovážlivost. Vybavoval si, jak se ho Marghul každým svým pohybem usilovně snažil svrhnout dolů z onoho něžného útesu, stvořeného ze samé rozkoše, pečlivě vybudovaného ve vlastní mysli a on jak mu stejně vytrvale vzdoroval ve snaze vyšplhat ještě o nepatrný kousek výš. Výš než minule! Dokud se celá iluze nezhroutila v krutém záchvatu křečovité bolesti prohánějící se jeho tělem, stejně zpupně a svobodně, jako vítr nad stepí.  
"Prej ses při tom zkroutil, jak žížala."  
Teď už se Legolas v duchu vážně nahněval. Tohle že Marghul pronesl? Těmito slovy? Takhle znevažovat jeho utrpení? Tvář se mu zkřivila rozčílením... O nějž však skřetice dbala ještě méně, než před tím o jeho morální dilemata.  
Zadívala se do žlutých plamenů v misce uprostřed místnosti. Na její tváři náhle rozkvetl výraz zvláštního zadumaného snění.  
"Něco se děje, elfe!" Skřípal její hlas se znepokojivou naléhavostí. "Něco se děje se světem. Když se koukám do plamenů, tančej divočejc. Když se dneska dotknu země nepoznávám její píseň. Přestávám rozumět jejímu šepotu a když rozumim děsí mě, co slyšim. Dřív sem si myslela, že je to ve mě, ale teď sem pochopila, že to právě já zůstávám stejná. A to je chyba! Protože nejenom pochyby sou život. Život je i pohyb. Tanec! Zůstávat stejná znamená umírat."  
Legolas zůstal zaraženě stát. Nerozuměl ani slovu z toho, co říkala a jí bylo jedno, že neodpovídá.  
Náhle se k němu prudce obrátila, oči zase obrácené na něho a plné jehel. Vyštěkla na něj až samým leknutím nadskočil.  
"Ten tvůj trouba! Ten bílej čaroděj vo tom neměl ani ánug. Pokoušel se vlastníma rukama zastavit svět. Přinutit ho, aby navždycky ustrnul v pohybu a zůstal už napořád stejnej, poslušnej jeho vůle. Taková blbina! Bylo mu jedno, že ho zabíjí. "  
Legolas ustrnul ještě spolehlivěji než onen svět z čarodějčina vyprávění. Věděl koho myslí tím bílým čarodějem.

Když ji navštívil poprvé, tvrdila mu, že spatřila Společenstvo. Jeho a jeho osm druhů, nesoucích Jeden Prsten do rudého srdce samotného Mordoru, aby ho tam navždy zničili. Věřili, ještě tenkrát, že to to právě Prsten, co je výlučným a jediným zdrojem moci Temného pána.  
Hašepsuth mu vyprávěla, že našla skulinku v předivu bytí, které je podle ní, rozlámané a děravé, jak potrhaná rybářská síť. Tvrdila, že jednou takovou skulinkou proklouzla v podobě malé myšky a dobře si prohlédla je i jejich čarodějného vůdce. Trvala na tom, že její bystrozraké oči odhalily něco, co jim všem ostatním zůstalo skryté a to samu jeho pravou podstatu. Prázdno za oslňující záplavou bílého světla, tvrdé a čiré, jako ten nejušlechtilejší diamant. To prý byla skutečná tvář Gandalfa Šedého, čaroděje a cizince snad odkudsi ze země za mořem.  
Jemu se to tenkrát zdálo tak šílené, že se nedokázal rozhodnout, zda jí bezvýhradně uvěřit, či její tvrzení odmítnout jako bohapustý nebezpečný výmysl. Od ní se mu opět dostalo jediné rady, nerady: "Pochybuj! Sám si to přeber! Použij svůj zatracenej mozek. Je to to nejmocnější, co na svý úrovni máš."  
To bylo ještě před tím, než spatřil, ach u všech Valar... ji. Všematku! Než se spolu s Hašepsuth vydal na pouť do nejtemnějších hlubin světa a pohlédl do tváře bytosti, jež byla zodpovědná za existenci samotného jsoucna.

Zdálo se, že myšlenky Hašepsuth se ubírají stejným směrem.  
"Ale, mladej, my voba víme, že tohle neni ani tak vo nás." To byla jasná narážka na... Ni. "Vona tě tu chce."  
Rázně si narovnala svou zástěru a oprášila ruce. Ve tváři se jí objevil odhodlaný výraz. Přiblížila se k němu způsobem, který nevěstil nic dobrého.  
"Nebudu předstírat, že vim, co dělám. Nemám ánung, jak funguje elfský tělo, tak prostě provedu to, co dycky v těchhle případech."  
Protáhla si prsty až to v nich odpudivě zakřupalo.

"Svlíkni se!"


	2. Jak vyléčit elfa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hašepsuth se chystá vyšetřit Legolase. Velmi, velmi důkladně! Přijde na to v čem vězí jeho problém? A nabídne řešení?

Legolas, celý roztřesený, částečně chladem a částečně studem, ležel na tvrdé kamenné desce, nahý tak, jak přišel na svět.  
"A to jako c... celý?"  
Zajíkl se, když k němu před pár okamžiky dorazil čarodějčin příkrý rozkaz, aby se svlékl.  
"Ne!" Ušklíbla se jeho společnice, jako vtělená jízlivost. "Svlíknout se musíš, ale voblečení si při tom můžeš nechat. Jasně, že celej, ty troubo!" Houkla na něj návdavkem, když zůstal zírat dokonale popletený tím dvojsmyslem.  
"Ale..." Proč, chtěl se ještě zeptat, stačil však jediný přísný pohled, aby pochopil, že jakékoliv námitky se nepřipouštějí. A tak prostě poslechl a doufal, že Hašepsuth Pelyňková najde způsob, jak mu pomoci. Sám to nechápal, ale k téhle ohyzdné vrásčité a věčně nerudné skřetici pociťoval důvěru, proti všem zákonitostem i proti hlasu rozumu, který ho nabádal k přísné ostražitosti.  
Když mu Marghul navrhl tuhle návštěvu, chvíli se vzpěčoval, chvíli smlouval, přes to byl dávno vnitřně přesvědčen, že je nevyhnutelná. Ať se na to díval, jak chtěl, jeho lum-za-jar nefungoval správně. Ovnivé cesty v jeho těle byly prázdné, vyschlé na troud a uzavřené, stejně smutně, jako říční koryta v poušti. Jeho Dha, jeho vnitřní oheň, se nedokázal rozhořet v celé své bohatosti. A to bylo špatně! Něco s ním bylo špatně, protože nebyl schopen sdílet se svým chotěm veškerá tělesná potěšení, která jim skřetí umění milovat skýtala.  
A nebylo to jen špatné. Bylo to i nečestné!  
Vskutku bylo to nečestné, odpírat svému choti rozkoš, pokud bylo v jeho silách to změnit. A pokud bylo, musel se o to pokusit. Možná elfové neznají vše o magii tělesných slastí, ale cti rozumí.  
A tak ho jeho smysl pro čest nakonec nalezl nahého na stole škaredé stepní čarodějky, vyplašeného, plného pochybností, ale odhodlaného.  
"Prej si to cejtil někde kolem páteře."  
Pokýval!  
"Otoč se!"  
Ucítil mozolnaté ruce, putující nahorů a dolů po trnech jeho obratlů.  
"Proč tady?"  
Mumlal si při tom pro sebe hlas, který zněl jako tiché, zlověstné vrzání.  
"Pověz mi o tom!"  
Vyštěkl, tentokrát už zase k němu.  
"Bylo to jako..." vzpomínal Legolas, "jako bodnutí mečem! Odzhora dolů a pak... zase!." Otřásl se při té vzpomínce. "Potom... Už... to nešlo dál! Nemohli jsme. Bylo to jako kdyby mi někdo postavil do cesty zeď. A taky...," tohle přiznával opravdu nerad, "bál jsem se."  
Hašepsuth pokývala hlavou, jakoby o něčem přemýšlela.  
"Teď potřebuju, abys na to myslel. Ať si to neni jednoduchý. Soustřeď se na to, jak to tenkrát bylo. Co nejpřesnějc!"  
Snažil se! Zhora k němu doléhalo tiché melodické mumlání v podivné cizí řeči, jíž nerozuměl ani slovo a pomalu přecházelo v temný chrčivý zpěv. Najednou se ho, kdo ví proč, z ničeho nic začala zmocňovat úzkost. Hašepsutiny ruce byly horké. Mnohem víc než jak obvykle bývají cítit cizí ruce na vlastním těle. A každým okamžikem pálily víc a víc. Mulavý zpěv byl čím dál tím ostřejší, pevnější a pronikavější. Najednou si s úlekem uvědomil, že svět se smrskl a prohloubil. To ho píseň nenápadně obklopila a uzavřela do neviditelné kapsule plné chraplavých tónů hustých, jak kaše.  
Jen Hašepsutiny ruce dokázaly tou břečkou proniknout. On sám ven nemohl a chápal, že dokud bude znít zpěv, je vězněm. Stařeniným rukám se nějakým temným kouzlem podařilo proniknout hloub, pod jeho kůži, maso i kosti až k jemné zranitelné tkáni jeho míchy.  
Každým okamžikem byl úzkostnější, každým se ho zmocňovala panika. Už už chtěl vykřiknout, když v tom ho Hašepsuth předběhla.  
Odskočila od něj a s poděšeným výrazem ve tváři si prohléžela vlastní dlaně, jakoby je dnes viděla poprvé. Melodie, která elfa svázala z něj rázem skloula, jako sametová stuha, tělo se zcelilo, jakoby nikdy nebylo nenarušeno. Po předešlé invazi na něm nezůstala ani stopa. Co však na tom záleželo?  
Legolas nevěřil svým očím. Tahle žena, Hašepsuth Pelyněk, čarodějnice od Černých kamenů, má strach! Okamžitě si uvědomil, že pokud ho má ona, měl by ho mít taky.  
"Co se stalo?" Vyhrkl jak o překot.  
Nevnímala ho! Stále ještě zírala na své ruce a jako ve snách mrmlala, "pálej mě!"  
Pak se ale narovnala hrdá a sebejistá, šíje jak skála, oči dvě břitvy. Svět byl zase v pořádku.  
"Nevim.... zatim! Možná... Ale to bych hádala! Třeba je to jenom úplně obyčejnej blok. Třeba pude prorazit. Musíme napřed vyloučit to jednodušší. Dám ti prostě to, co bych ti dala, kdybys byl skřet."  
A s těmi slovy hupsla do jednoho z mnoha temných koutů, které skýtal její příbytek a stratila se elfovi z očí. Chvíli se ze tmy ozývalo jen hlasité harašení a pak se k němu připojilo i skřípavé, "pocem!"  
Tak šel a díval se jak se mu vsříc sune prostorná krabice špinavě bílé barvy vyrobená z prutů a vyčiněné kůže a Hašepsuth ji tlačila před sebou.  
Vydal se jí naproti.  
Spolu s ní pak přiklekl pod mísu s plamenem a zvědavě nakoukl dovnitř.  
"Tohle se u nás obvykle dává ke svatbě. Předpokládám, že u vás ne! Bejvá to starost čarodějnice, obdarovat snoubence tim, co je pro ně nejvhodnější. Máš štěstí! Zrovna tu mám spoustu nadbytečnějch kusů a žádný další zájemce. Takže si to můžeš vzít třeba všechno."  
Čarodějka dál vesele žvanila, Legolas však nevnímal jediné její slovo. Veškerá jeho duševní koncentrace byla totiž nasměrována k obsahu té podivné bedny naplněné nejrozličnějšími drobnostmi záhadných tvarů i určení o jejichž pravém účelu neměl ani ponětí. To ale vůbec nevadilo, protože se mu dostalo nápovědy stejně pádné, jako šokující. Na vrcholku oné hromady totiž, jako král, trůnil velký, smolně černý, dokonale přesně vyvedený a téměř jako žívý, model... pyje! Celá elfova osobnost se smrskla na pár třeštivě vykulených očí, přikovaných k té věci jako řetězem, neschopných odtrhnout se a stočit se jinam.  
Hašepsuth dokončila větu a ztichla, nejspíš v očekávání odpovědi. Dostalo se jí však jen hlubokého mlčení.  
Nakonec se elf trochu vzpamatoval. Sazový pyj však stále ještě zabíral v jeho mysli příliš velký prostor, který nemohl být jen tak vyplněn něčím novým.  
"Ehm... tohle..."  
Pomalu a s nesmírnými rozpaky šťouchl prstem do té černé věci, jakoby byla prašivá. Hašepsuth si konečně všimla jeho rozpaků.  
"Nemusíte vyzkoušet úplně všechno." Pravila hlasem, který měl nejspíš znít smířlivě. "Stačí pár věcí."  
"A... ale..." Nešťastný Legolas se honem snažil vymyslet nějakou příhodnou námitku.  
Naneštěstí se mu zrovna nic vhodného nenatrefilo.  
"J.. já...!"  
"Hele!" Odbyla ho čarodějka, která zjevně začala ztrácet trpělivost. "Taky bych ti ten tvůj vnitřní uzel mohla vyšetřit sama."  
A významě si promasírovala prsty levé ruky, aby nezůstala jediná pochybnost, kam tím míří. A některé věci dokázal Legolas i přes svou momentální indispozici pochopit dost rychle.  
"Ne... ne!" Vykřikl zcela bezděčně a ještě uskočil několik palců nazad, jakoby se na něj ta proklatá babice už byla chystala.  
Hašepsuth se ale neurazila. Dokonce se ani netvářila překvapeně. Za to se, zcela upřímně, na celé kolo rozchechtala.  
"No vida!" Povídá! "Alespoň něco máš společnýho se skřetíma chlapama. Klidně to vobskočí půl vesnice, ale šáhnout na sebe čarodějnici to nenechá."  
Zabručela si, spíš už pro sebe.  
"Takže začneme s odblokovánim pomocí těchhle hračiček." Konstatovala s jistotou. "Něco si vyber a vypadni!"  
Legolas se vzdal.  
"Ale... já nevím... na co která..."  
Odpověděl mu hluboký povzdech.  
"Tak si je vem všechny! Neboj! Marghul bude vědět, k čemu co je!"

A tak si Legolas nad ránem, kalnou tmou skřetí osady, odnášel krabici s velmi určitým obsahem a hlavou plnou neurčitých obav a pevně doufal, že medicína Pelyňkové báby bude slavit úspěchy.


	3. Domácí léčba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V minulé kapitole obdržel Legolas od místní čarodějnice krabici zvláštního obsahu. Byla plná věcí, které, jak mu Pelyňková přísahala, vyléčí jeho milostný blok. Překonal tedy svou elfí ostýchavost a její dárek přijal. Dnes se dozvíme, zda byla skřetí medicína účinná.

"Seš tak hebkej!" Zašeptal mu Marghul do ucha a přejel svou hrubou tlapou po jeho nahém těle, skrčeném pod dekou. "Jako... nějakej okvětní lístek... nějaký kytky."  
Legolas, jeho choť, si nedokázal pomoci a tiše se rozesmál. Napadlo ho, že Marghul je málokdy tak okouzlující, jako když se snaží mluvit s ním po elfsku a pomáhá si tím, že napodobuje písně a eposy, které slýchává od něj. A hrdý sám na sebe si spokojeně brouká vlastní verše, které by nikdy neustály ani ten nejshovívavější elfský soud. Jakkoliv nic, jako shovívavý elfský soud prostě neexistovalo, pokud se jednalo o poezii.  
Navíc, byť se ta snaha mohla cvičeným elfským uším jevit jako naivní a nemotorná, byla vedena s úmyslem potěšit. A to bylo to, co ho hřálo nejvíc.  
Jeho druh vzápětí prokázal, že i elfská lyrika jde dělat jaksi po skřetím, když svou poetickou myšlenku začal rozvádět poněkud praktičtěji.  
"Nevim přesně jaký! Nejspíš nějaký bílý. Jasně! Musí bejt bílá! Třeba bledule! Ne, počkat! Ta je jedovatá. Tak jinak! Já už vim! Trnky! Ty bejvaj z jara celý obsypaný jemnejma běloučkejma kvítkama. Ale zase to nejsou kytky, ale keře. Vadí to? Dá se to počítat? Kdyby se počítal i strom, řek bych, že seš jako třešeň. Ty nejenom kvetou, ale i voněj.  
Hmmmm! Krásně voníš!"  
Naklonil se nad něj a rozkošnicky nasál vzduch. To už bylo opravdové.  
Vůně! To bylo něco čemu příslušníci skřetího národa přikládali mimořádnou důležitost a Legolas to dobře věděl. Ostatně to měli společné s elfy. Až na to že jeho druhové si libovali v parfémech. Jemných, květinových, či ovocných, jejichž úkolem bylo zamaskovat, či nahradit pravou vůni těla. Ono kořeněné pižmo, které si jeho lid ošklivil, skřeti ovšem jeho překrývání voňavkami považovali za přetvářku a faleš.  
Marghul se mu dokonce jednou svěřil, že to byla právě jeho tělesná vůně, co ho k němu poprvé přitáhlo a přimělo ho přemýšlet o něm i jinak, než jako o pouhém zajatci.  
Někdy to zkoušel po něm. Jenže ačkoliv elfí oči byly pověstné, jejich čich se nedal popsat jinak, než jako žalostný a on sám necítil z Marghula zhola nic!  
Tomu dnes bylo, jak se zdálo, do řeči. Hřejivá plstěná deka sjela z Legolasova těla a na lůžku z trávy zasvítilo jeho bílé tělo. Marghul jej shora pozoroval se zvláštním, zasněným pohledem ve svých sazových očích.  
"Jak může bejt něco tak jemnýho, průsvitnýho, skoro jakoby to ani neexistovalo, zároveň tak nebezpečný?"  
Šeptal horečně a zraky se mu při tom leskly.  
Legolas nic nenamítal. Znal názor Temného lidu na svůj vlastní druh, stejně jako jeho strach a nedůvěru vůři jeho představitelům. Věděl, že přes svůj status zajatce, přes svou zdánlivou bezmocnost a zranitelnost, přes drtivou přesilu, kterou nad ním Buvolí kmen vládl, je vnímám jako hrozba. Dokonce i svým vlastním chotěm! A bylo jedno, jak moc to nedává smysl.  
"Podívej na to tělo, plný bílýho ohně. Vypadá tak nevinně!"  
Skřetovy ruce pohladily jeho chladnoucí bledou kůži.  
"Na pohled tak nehybný! Strnulý! Kdo by věřil, jak se dokáže svíjet rozkoši."  
Tohle byla trefa přímo do černého. Legolasovi zahořely tváře. Jeho pohled se stydlivě odvrátil a čelisti sevřely dolní ret.  
Věděl, že tohle je nepopiratelná pravda. Že, ač příslušník vznešeného lesního národa, tělesné vášni propadá stejně divoce a živočišně, jako skřeti.  
Tedy téměř stejně!  
A právě proto teď spolu sdíleli tohle lože.  
Nechal zavřené oči a jenom vnímal širokou hrubou dlaň cestující vzhůru po vnitřku jeho stehna. Druhá se k ní záhy připojila. Společně je pak jemným tlakem odtáhly obě jeho nohy od sebe, dost na to, aby se mezi ně vešlo skřetí tělo. Pak se ta horká ruka položila přímo mezi ně.  
Legolas zasténal a ruka přitlačila. K jeho uším dolehlo tiché mručení, které se postupně zesilovalo. Elf věděl, co přijde. Zpoza přivřených víček pozoroval, jak se jeho druh natahuje pro cosi, co dosud leželo netknutě vedle lůžka. Ze všech Hašepsutiných hračiček měl tuhle nejraději. Byl to prostý hladký kroužek z lehkého kovu, otevřený a zakončený dvěma bakulkami. Na první pohled vypadal zcela nenápadně. Legolas té věci začal říkat prostě prsten. Marghul ho sevřel v dlani a nechal chvilku zahřát. Pak ho neomylně umístil na to správné místo. Na elfovo vzrušené napůl ztopořené mužství.

Když si onehdá přinesl ten podivný dar do jejich nového domova, Chýše z proutí a buvolích kůží stojící na kraji urucké osady, ostýchavě ji položil před Marghula a mlčel. Nějak se neměl k tomu, aby ze sebe upřímně a v celé své hrůze vysypal vše, co se dozvěděl od Pelyňkové.  
"Prý... už budeš vědět, co s tím."  
Špitl jen a doufal, že se čarodějnice nemýlila. A pak už jen celý zbytek noci fascinovaně naslouchal. Marghul bral postupně do ruky jednu každou věc a podrobně, s neodolatelně lascivním úsměvem, vysvětloval, k čemu která slouží. Bylo to stejně úchvatné, jako nemravné. A tak moc... skřetí! Přesně tím správným neodolatelně skřetím způsobem. Ano! Bylo zjevné, že Temnému národu nebude stačit tělo tak, jak ho Eru stvořil. Skřeti si vymyslí spoustu příhodných strojů a nástrojů k tomu, jak tělesnou rozkoš ještě zvýšit. Hned ho přepadla prudká touha vše vyzkoušet na vlastní kůži.  
A tak začal pokus o jeho "vyléčení".

Takových kroužků, podobných tomu, který Marghul právě použil, měli ještě spoustu. Většinou černých, celistvých, pevných i pružných, samostatných i rafinovaně propojených, takže bylo třeba obezřetně je umisťovat na správné místo, správným způsobem.  
Ale tenhle byl jiný. Kovový a lesklý, jakoby ze stříbra. Nebo z mithrilu! Svým, třebas nepatrným zdobením připomínal opravdový šperk. A mít na sobě šperk, to bylo něco tak trochu elfího. Přestože žádného elfa na světě by nenapadlo přizdobit se zrovna... tady.  
"Sluší mi?"  
Špitl Legolas trochu stydlivě a považoval to za nejpřirozenější věc na světě. Ostatně každý elf by se zeptal, jak mu sluší jeho nový šperk. Proto se tvářil nechápavě, když uslyšel svého chotě, jak se chechtá na celé kolo. Nakonec však Marghul ztichl. Podmanivě se usmál a zašeptal, "moc". Hlas mu při tom přímo přetékal smyslností.  
"Daj se tam dávat i jiný šperky. Nastálo! Propíchne se to, tady, tady a dá se tam třeba kroužek. Nebo taková pecka! Vo moc líp si to pak užiješ."  
Pomrkával na něj a ještě si při tom přejel špičkou jazyka po horním rtu, aby nezůstalo vůbec žádných pochyb. Ale o některých věcech nechtěl Legolas raději ani slyšet. Propichavat?! Br!!  
V Hašepsutině krabici bylo spoustu lepších bezpečnějších věcí. Malých, oblých padnoucích přesně na ta místa, kam padnout měly. Skřeti jim říkali karchur. Když se však Legolas zeptal na překlad do obecné řeči, neměl Marghul ani tušení. V sindarštině žádné podobné slovo pochopitelně neexistovalo. A tak jim dál říkal prostě, věci.  
Spousta z nich byla vyrobena tak, aby co nejlépe dráždila jeho vnitřní uzel. Naštěstí ani trochu nepřipomínaly ten strašidelný černý pyj, kterého si jako prvního povšiml u Hašepsuth. Tyhle měly mnohem subtilnější a přijatelnější rozměry. Některé byly kónické, jiné kulaté další dokonce zdobené. Se šňůrkami a stuhami, za které se dalo v pravou chvíli potáhnout a uvést tak to pohybu nejenom celé zařízení ale i rudé toky ohnivých smyslných řek o jejichž existenci neměl elf doteď ani tušení. Byla tam jedna věc, do které stačilo šťouchnout a ona se celá roztřásla a nepřestala, ani když byla uvnitř. Byla tam i další, spojená tenkým řemínkem s jedním z prstenů a když se správně nastavila, škubla sebou pokaždé, když Marghul podráždil jeho vzrušené mužství tím správným způsobem.  
A ještě spoustu, spoustu dalších. Byly nenápadné přátelské a úžasné.  
A hlavně! Už to nebyla necudnost ani zhýralost. Byla to medicína!  
Najednou si mohl sám vybírat, čím se dnes bude "léčit". Mohl se dokonce sám od sebe u Marghula dožadovat dalších terapeutických "sezení". Chvílemi měl pocit, jakoby mu ten tajemný "blok" seslalo samo nebe.  
"Můžeme si ty... věci pak nechat?"  
Zeptal se a odpovědělo mu co jiného, než smích.  
"Myslíš, že by je po nás eště někdo k něčemu potřeboval?"  
Spokojeně se usmál. Všechno se zdálo být v nejlepším pořádku.

A pak se to stalo znova!

Bolest byla tentokrát o něco menší, ale nepřestala být stejně bodavá a zničující, jako poprvé. Z elfova hrdla se vydral zmučený výkřik, aby ho vzápětí sevřela konejšivá Marghulova náruč.  
Bylo na čase vydat se za Pelyňkovou a sdělit jí, že její léčba nefungovala.

"Hm..."  
Zabručela skřetí čarodějka, když si vyslechla smutnou litanii Marghulovu a zahleděla se do rozpačitých očí Legolasových, které se co chvíli snažily uhnout před jejími pronikavými zraky.  
"Co myslíš, Hašepsuth?" Dokončil nakonec Marghul, celý zoufalý. "Pude to nějak spravit? Nebo je to prostě tim, že je, no elf? Je to tak? Sou už takový?"  
A znělo to, jakoby se právě dozvěděl, že je Legolas prašivý.  
"Blbost!"  
Odsekla Hašepsuth tak rázně, až se vzduch v jejím stanu zachvěl. Jako někdo, kdo není zvyklý se vzdávat a už vůbec ne prohrávat.  
"Možná... možná by to moh zkusit s čarodějnicí..."  
Navrhl Marghul obezřetně a Legolas nadskočil.  
"Možná..."  
Zopakovala Hašepsuth mnohoznačně a Legolas poplašeně zamrkal, otáčeje zraky z jednoho na druhého.  
"Jenže... já už sem na něco takovýho stará."  
Uzavřela a Legolas si oddychl. Marghul se však vzdát nemínil.  
Ale... Tak možná s nějakou tvou učednicí...  
No, fakt!" Otočil se ke svému choti. "Možná by to stálo za zkoušku."  
Ten se ani nestačil nadechnout, když ho předběhla sama Pelyňková.  
"Ne!! Pravila překvapivě vážně. "Tohle bude v něčem jinym." A zabodla své pichlavé oči do Legolase. Ten, pod tíhou onoho pohledu, jakoby zdřevěněl.  
"Zmizni!"  
Procedila ještě a patřilo to Marghulovi. Ten ani necekl a už byl pryč. Elf ve stanu s čarodějnicí osiřel.


	4. Věčný oheň života

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tato povídka navazuje na mou starší práci jménem Umění milovat. Marghul v ní zasvěcoval svého elfího druha do tajů smyslné tělesné lásky a Legolas ho na oplátku pojal za svého chotě. Jenže ne všechno bylo jak na růžovém obláčku. Vyskytl se i jistý problém, jen zdánlivě nepatrný. Při jistém magicko - erotickém rituálu se Legolas zkroutil bolestí. A pak znova! Nezbylo, než navštívit čarodějnici Hašepsuth. Ta napřed doporučila léčebné erotické pomůcky, ale bez úspěchu. Zdá se, že bude potřeba důkladnější vyšetření, aby byla odhalena příčina onoho záhadného milostného bloku.

Stál tiše a nehybně v šeru narušovaném jen slabým plamenem žlutooranžové barvy, vlnícím se na bronzové třínožce uprostřed stanu. Čarodějka mlčela a přeměřovala si ho očima. Pak se dala do pohybu. Zvolna se jala opisovat kruh, jakoby si ho mínila prohlédnout ze všech stran. Její bosé nohy pleskaly o hliněnou podlahu, doprovázeny stejně rytmickým klepáním její hole. Spolu s občasným prasknutím ohně to byl jediný zvuk, který se nesl zšeřelou místností. Legolase obestřelo zlověstné tušení.  
"No, dobře!"  
Sykla konečně, nejspíš proto, že už i jí se to napjaté ticho začalo zajídat.  
"Necháme tý šaškárny! My voba víme, že tohle je vo něčem jinym."  
"V...vážně?"  
Hlesl její host, který neměl ani tušení, 'vo čem' to celé je a už hodnou chvíli si pod přísným Hašepsutiným pohledem připadal jako králíček uhranutý zmijí.  
"Jasně, že jo! I ty už víš, nebo alespoň tušíš, že tohle neni jen vobyčejnej bežnej blok. Protože kdyby byl, dávno by se votevřel. Tohle je něco víc! Taky to vim! Poznala sem to, už když si tu byl posledně. Jen sem doufala, že se mejlim."  
"A-ha!"  
To bylo to jediné, na co se otřesený Legolas zmohl. Hašepsutina slova nevěstila nic dobrého a on už cítil, že v jeho mysli se jako pevná tvrdá hráz začíná vzdouvat vlna odporu.  
Hloupost! Řvalo to v něm zplna hrdla. Učiněná hloupost! Nemůže to být tak vážné! Celé je to jenom další skřetí blábol! Jejich temná magie. Všechny ty řeči! To všechno je způsobeno tou jejich černou pokřivenou duší. Ta za to může!  
Čelo se mu začalo krabatit zlobou.  
A když už chtěl vybuchnout, rázem ho zpražil další z pronikavých, jako nůž ostrých čarodějčiných pohledů, který ho nenechal na pochybách. Tahle žena zná jeho myšlenky a uhodla i tu předchozí. Jenže namísto hněvu, který by snad býval byl náležitou odezvou na jeho drzost, přišel tichý nosový smích.  
Hašepsuth se smála!  
A Legolas nic nechápal!  
"Mlčíš! Teď ses měl správně zeptat, co sem viděla. Jenže na to, abyses ptal, seš až příliš syn svýho národa. Já sem pro tebe něco jako paní. Královna! Viď? A tebe doma učili, že ke králům se nemluví. Králové se poslouchaj!  
Sklonil hlavu! Ani teď neodhodlal promluvit. Jeho mlčení však pomalu měnilo z hněvivého na zahanbené.  
Jistě, že měla v lecčem pravdu! Hledal panovníka! Pokud ne přímo, pak bezpochyby podvědomě. Panovníka, na kterého byl zvyklý. Panovníka, k němuž by se mohl uchýlit, podřídit se jeho vůli a pokořit se před jeho autoritou. Nebo se naopak proti jeho rozhodnutí vzbouřit a stát se psancem. Ale panovníka, který by mu konečně udělil jasnou a rozhodnou odpověď na to, co s ním dál bude a jaké má být jeho postavení zde, mezi uruky v Buvolí osadě. Nejistota, které byl vystaven dosud, ho ničila. A Hašepsuth, ač měla do ideálu královny asi tak daleko, jako je ze Středozemě do Amanu, se mezi Buvolím kmenem jeho představě o panovníkovi blížila nejvíc. Proto se neptal. Proto nezpochybňoval! Pokud mu to ovšem ona sama neporučila.  
Hašepsuth pokračovala ve své řeči.  
"Proto teď nemáš ani tušení co sis timhle svym nevopatrnym zahrávánim si s milostnou magií nadrobil. Přesnějc teda, do jakýho svrabu si zatáh mě. Protože teďka je to už i můj problém! Mě! Vobyčejný báby z plání."  
Ušklíbl se! Konečně něco, na co znal odpověď. Moc dobře věděl, že jestli Hašepsuth něčím nebyla, pak 'obyčejnou bábou z plání'. A ona mu zase hravě pronikla až do hlavy a uhodla jeho myšlenku dřív, než stačila být vyslovena. Její oči se zvedly k těm jeho. Snad to byl právě čtverácký plamínek, který tam nečekaně zablikal, či její povzbudivý úsměv co ho přimělo osmělit se a položit otázku, která dávno měla být položena.  
"Dobře! Tak tedy... o čem to celé vlastně je, když ne o mém bloku a vyschlých cestách ohně?"  
"O nic menšího," odpověděla mu ona, "než o souboj dvou bytostí, tak mocnejch a silnejch, že si to my dva zoufalci ani nedokážem představit. Matky a dcery! Vo něco, co má pro ně vobrovskou cenu. To něco, milej elfe, je Ashu! Kotel pod kterym hoří Ghash. Věcnej oheň života, kterej rozněcuje a probouzí Ashu. Právě tam, pod ten kotel, totiž vedou tvý ohnivý řeky, kterýma teď ale neteče ani kapka ohně."  
Legolas zas chvíli jen pokorně mlčel a kýval. Znal skřetí nauku o neoddělitelnosti duše a těla. Znal i jejich přesvědčení, že je to právě milostný oheň, Ghash, který dole, mezi nohama, hoří červeným světlem a čím víc a mocněji hoří, tím více rozněcuje Ashu, esenci života. Jeho choť mu to prozradil hned, když začli s výukou milostné magie. Proč o tom ale Pelyňková mluví právě teď a tady?! Trochu netrpělivě ji přerušil.  
"To už jsem slyšel! Ale co je to za bytosti? Proč spolu soupeří? A jak jejich souboj, pro samu Elbereth, souvisí se mnou?"  
"To je jednoduchý, můj milej!" Protáhla babice. "Ta bolest, kterou si při tom cejtil, ta nebyla z tebe. Byl to jejich boj! Každá z těch bytostí chce naplnit a prozářit tvou Ashu. Tim co má a tim, co umí. A tý, který se to povede, pak bude patřit. Myslim, že vy, elfové, tý věci v hlavě neřikáte ashu, ale fea. Duše! Ty dvě se z nějakýho důvodu, kterej ani trochu nechápu, perou jak vzteklý vo tvou duši."

Ve stanu Pelyňkové báby, stojícího trochu stranou od ostatních v osadě, byla tma. Tedy skoro! A ticho! Taky skoro. Na mohutném hranatém kameni uprostřed trůnila bronzová trojnožka v v ní skomíral skrovný plamínek. Na zemi vedle něho ležela rozprostřena rohož z rákosu a na ní beraní houně. A na houni seděla sama Pelyňková bába a vedle ní její elfí návštěvník.  
Těžko tomu uvěřit, ale elf a skřetice spolu rozmlouvali. Když už ne přátelsky, tak alespoň poklidně.  
Začlo to tisícem otázek a námitek, které se vyrojily v elfově hlavě, jako včely z úlu, jen co čarodějnice Hašepsuth dokončila svou řeč.  
Jenže místo, aby spustil jak o překot vodopád slov, zase jen mlčel. S otevřenými ústy a vytřeštěnýma očima. Věty, začínající slovy proč, kdo, co, či jaká, které se mu samy líhly na jazyku, prostě nedokázal dokončit. Bylo jich příliš mnoho a tlačilily se jedna přes druhou, aniž se dokázaly zformovat do řádných tvarů. A tak mu Hašepsuth, také mlčky, prostě připravila místo k sezení a ukázala na ně rukou.  
Pochopil! Usedl a ona sama pokračovala. o tom, kdo se snaží zmocnit jeho duše.  
"Tou první bytostí je Draut. Marghul ti už vyprávěl o Draut, ne? Je to paní bílýho ohně. Sídlí daleko na západě v zemi .... sedí strnulá na svym trůnu a kdo na ní pohlídne, toho oslepí svou září."  
Legolas pokýval. Vzpomínal si na chladnou a nehybnou bohyni z Uruckých bájí, vládnoucí zakletému království daleko za mořem, bytost, jež nese jméno Draut. Poznal v ní paní Elbereth. Nejkrásnější a nejmocnější z královen Valier, stvořitelku hvězd a vládkyni světla. Hašepsuth mu znova vyšla naproti.  
"Znáš ji viď? Mě bys! Seš elf! Řiká se, že to byla právě vona, kdo otrávil vaši Ashu svejma slzama a udělal z vás to, co ste. Ale vsadim se, že nevíš, kde se tady vzala. Kdo ji přived na svět."  
Tak tohle Legolas náhodou věděl.  
"Elbereth patřila k duchům ainur, které ještě před počátkem času, stvořil Eru Ilúvatar. Vznikli z jeho myšlenky."  
Hašepsuth se ušklíbla.  
"Z jejího těla, ty troubo! Draut zrodila sama Všematka Dha!  
Legolas se otřásl! Dha! Všematka! To jméno neslyšel poprvé! A znal víc, než jen jméno. Znal i tvář! Strašlivou rudou a prázdnou, jako bezedná hlubina. Nikdy nezapomene na ten strašlivý sen, jež mu Hašepsuth darovala, když tu byl poprvé.  
Otřásl se, jakoby ho svou chladnou pařátou sevřela sama smrt. Skřetice to ignorovala.  
"Dha a Nun - to bude ten, kterýmu ty řikáš Eru - stvořili náš svět. Ale sami stojej mimo něj. Jejich světskym vtělenim je Draut, světlo a Burzum. Temnota! "Draut vznikla z Dhaina těla, Burzum z Nunovy mysli. Jenže časem se jim to trošku zamotalo."  
Čarodějnice si odfrkla, jakoby se oběma stvovořitelům chtěla vysmát za jejich neschopnost.  
"Z detailama tě nebudu unavovat. Zkrátka, Draut odvrhla Dha a Burzum zase Nuna."  
Jenže Legolase to zajímalo.  
"Proč?"  
Z Hašepsutina hrdla se vydral jeden vzdech, hluboký, jak jámy Utumna.  
"Byly to dary! Dary, kterejma je chtěli zlákat na svou stranu. Dha obdařila Burzuma tělem. Nun zase věnoval Draut trůn. Jeden chtěl chápat. Druhá vládnout. Tyhle věci k tomu potřebovali.  
"Nesmysl!"  
To drzé odbojné slovo vyskočilo z Legolasových úst dřív, než jej jejich vylekaný majitel stihl zastavit. Pak, když si uvědomil, komu odporuje, jakoby se vrátilo k němu a píchlo ho, jako vosí žihadlo. Jenže on si nedokázal pomoci. Tady šlo o čest paní Elbereth, alespoň pokud to skutečně ona byla tou záhadnou Draut ze skřetí pověsti. Čarodějčiny oči se stáhly do úzkých škvírek. Legolas se nezalekl.  
"Ona... nechtěla trůn. Netoužila po moci. Ona jen... " Najednou nevěděl, co říct. "Stala se chotí Manweho, vládce Valar a celého Amanu... Tak k tomu došlo!"  
"Takže panovnicí!"  
Odtušila Hašepsuth s jízlivým úšklebkem.  
"Jen klid, elfe!" Pokračovala, aniž by ho pustila ke slovu. "Nikdo tady nechce tu tvou nánu urážet. Tady šlo vo souboj dvou entit. Dvou živoucích myšlenek! Vona chtěla dát světu řád a stálost. Shora! Von zase chaos a změnu, zdola. Jasně, že von měl pravdu, ty trdlo. Hlavně proto, že dokázal hledat, ptát se a pochybovat. Takže všechno, v čem ty tak zoufale plaveš. Ale na tom teď prdlajs záleží! Jestli tě to zajímá, nech si to někdy vod Marghula vyprávět celý. Já na tebe nemám kdy! Sou jiný, důležitější věci, který by tě měly zajímat."  
"Jako třeba?"  
"Třeba co sem to onehdá viděla v tý tvý zatracený tělesný schránce, že sem tomu sama nechtěla věřit. Na což ses měl, mimochodem, voptat hned."  
"Viděla...??? Jak jsi mohla... vidět?"  
Skřetice se rozchechtala.  
"No, jak asi, ty chytrej? Co děláš ty, kdyš chceš něco vidět? Posvítila sem si!"  
"Cože? Ale... Jak jsi mohla... Nesvítila sis! Zpívala si! Pomatuju si to!!"  
Znovu se mu ji podařila rozesmát  
"Jasně, že sem si svítila. Jenže jinak, než si zvyklej. Světlo je moc užitečná věc, když s nim umíš zacházet."  
Tohle Legolase zarazilo. Doma ho učili něco jiného. Učili ho o bezmezném strachu a nesmiřitelné nenávisti Morgothových dětí ke světlu. O jejich žárlivosti! O náruživé touze zničit, pokořit a podmanit si ho, protože sama jeho existence jim dnes a denně připomínala jejich vlastní nestvůrnost a nedostatečnost.  
Vypadalo to jakoby dnes navštívil Hašepsuth za jedním jediným účelem a to proto, aby ji královsky pobavil.  
"To je ta největší kravina, jakous ze sebe doteď vypravil." Hýkala, když se jí mezi smíchem povedlo popadnout dech. A aby bylo úplně jasno, čemu přisuzuje jeho údajnou duševní nedostatečnost, tak ještě, "něčemu tak blbýmu může fakt věřit jedině elf."  
Dál už byla vážnější.  
"Jen elf se může procházet v pravý poledne po mýtině, koupat se ve sluneční záři a kochat se jeho krásou. Jen von si může dovolit bejt takhle tupej a omezenej a nemyslet na nebezpečí, když před tim v okruhu pěti mil zabil všechno, co by ho mohlo ohrozit.  
My vostatní se musíme ptát! Musíme vzít do ruky paprsek," (sevřela dlaň do špetky a přitáhla si ji k očím, jakoby mezi prsty opravdu držela světelný paprsek) "a zkoumat, v čem je jeho tajemství. A víš co elfe? Přišli sme na to. Světlo je nebezpečná zbraň. Rozhodně neni pro každýho. A to je, můj milej i odpověď na tvou nepoloženou otázku. Temnota se nebojí Světla. Jen ho chápe!"  
"A... na co jste tedy, podle tebe, přišli, když jste ho... pochopili?"  
"Temnota ví, že větlo pochází z hmoty, tak jako Draut pochází z Dha. Draut sedí na svym trůnu a pije mléko svojí matky. Zatim co všechno vostatní na ní je nehybný, její prsty se nezastavěj. Neúnavně splýtaj z toho mlíka copánky paprsků a posílaj je do světa. Ten pohyb je tak rychlej a tak nepatrnej, že ho nepostřehne nikdo, jen sama Temnota. Ale existuje! Proto stačí, aby na druhym konci někdo jinej s šikovnejma prstíkama prostě popad ten paprsek, rozplet ho a vytáh si z něj to vlákno, který potřebuje."  
Sebevědomě se na něj ušklíbla a zakvedlala svými vrásčitými psty s baňatými revmatickými klouby, aby nezůstalo jediné pochyby, kdo má být ten šikula.  
"Aha!" Odtušil Legolas "A... co jsi tedy viděla?"  
"Pevnou mocnou silnou hráz, která chránila tvou Ashu před ohněm Dha. A ruce! Ruce, který ji držely."  
"Ale... jaké ruce?"  
"Pche! Tvoje!"

Na chvíli se rozhostilo zaražené ticho. Legolasovi zase nezbylo nic, než neveřícně zírat na svou společnici. Slova jako, ale... to je přece... nesmysl, byla dnes už vyslovena tolikrát, že ani jemu se nechtělo je opakovat. A tak jen mlčel a doufal, že se to celé nějak vysvětlí samo.  
"Zase žádný otázky?"  
Ušklíbla se Pelyňková.  
"Vlastně se ani nemusíš ptát. Vidim do tebe, jak do studánky. Nevěříš mi! Nakonec, byls to ty, kdo přišel s tim, že potřebuje dostat svůj oheň vzhůru ke svý Ashu a baba že ti s tim má pomoct. Potíž je v tom, že to ho tam sám nechceš. Řikáš si, proč ho nemít někde bezpečně na půl cesty a svou elfskou ashu pěkně v suchu. Bojíš se, změny. Bojíš se, že když se otevřeš svýmu ohni cele a úplně, už nikdy nebudeš stejněj."  
Legolas se neodvážil ani ceknout.  
"Ale já ti to nevyčítám. Je to její práce. To vona ti to nakukala.  
"No, vona!" Dodala Pelyňková ještě, když si všimla elfova nechápavého výrazu. "Draut! Drží tě vopravdu pevně."

Když Legolas toho večera opouštěl její stan, znovu se musel ptát sám sebe, zda to, co slyšel a hlavně viděl, byla skutečnost, nebo další nesmyslný sen, vyvolaný, Eru ví jakou, černou magií.  
"Podívej se na svý ruce! Vopravdu si myslíš, že končej na špičkách tvých prstů?"  
Houkla na něj Hašepsuth, když se pokoušel namítat, že Elbereth je příliš daleko, za mořem v blažené zemi Aman, než aby na něj mohla mít nějaký vliv tady, na dalekém severu.  
"Vy ste tak omezený, že nedokážete vidět dál, hloub, než za prostou formu. Viděl si hvězdy na obloze? Viděls kolik jich je? To je vona! Ne její tělo! A proto je všude, kam se dostane její světlo. Je dokonce i tady s náma. Vidí a slyší každý naše slovo."  
Zvedla se a popošla k míse s ohněm, který, zatím co mluvili, jakoby zázračně změnil barvu na temně rudou.  
"Poď blíž!"  
Legolas váhavě poslechl. Popadla ho za zápěstí a přiblížila jeho ruku k plamenům. Jeho jemná kůže se rozpálila až na samu hranu bolesti.  
"Tohle," pravila se zlomyslným šklebem na rtech. "Tohle světlo jí ale nikdy patřit nebude."  
V očích jí při tom tančily odlesky ohně a šílenství.  
Legolas ani nedýchal hrůzou. Doslova na poslední chvíli, dřív než ho ohnivé jazyky stačily olíznout, se mu podařilo vykroutit své zápěstí z jejího železného sevření. Hašepsutina ruka pokračovala ve vytyčené dráze.  
Legolas uskočil. Čekal bolestivý výkřik. Čekal odporný zápach škvířícího se masa šířící se od ohniště a postupně naplňující celý stan. Namísto toho zíral na usmívající se čarodějku s očima upřenýma do plamenů. A rukou, Valar, rukou vězící hluboko v nich!  
Jenže ještě nestačil ani pořádně užasnout nad tím, co viděl a už ho čekal další zázrak.  
Hašepsutina ruka vyšla s ohně neporušená, stočená dlaní vzhůru, ohnutá do tvaru mističky. A na ní, Elbereth, opravdu vidí to, co vidí? Plápolal malý rudý plamínek.  
S vytřeštěnýma očima a ústy do široka otevřenými zíral na chechtající se čarodějnici, která jakoby se přímo popásala na jeho šoku a zděšení.  
"Nikdy!"  
Dodala hrozivě a luskla prsty druhé ruky.  
V tu ránu se v ní rozžehl další plamen.


	5. Dhain dech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Když jsme minule opustili naše milence, pokoušeli se opět marně vyřešit jistý Legolasův problém. Vypadá to, že když dojde na umění milostné magie, milý elf prostě nemůže a nemůže. Obyčejný blok to nebyl, jak se ukázalo. Kdo by to byl řekl, ale o jeho duši se přou dvě mocné nadpřirozené entity. Všematka a její dcera. Která to vyhraje? A co na to majitel oné duše na roztrhání? Vyjde z toho bez šrámů na duši? A co mocná čarodějka od černých kamenů? Pomůže?

Legolas si povzdechl a stočil svůj vzhůru. Nebe nad buvolí plání pomalu ztrácelo svůj modravý nádech a začalo se vybarvovat do tmavě karmínova. V té sametově inkoustové pustině nad jeho hlavou už zvolna bledly první... hvězdy.  
Poslové bílého ohně! Pomyslel si! Jejich nádherný okouzlující třpyt mu poprvé v životě připadal zlověstný.  
Pak se rozhlédl okolo sebe. Údolíčko, vlastně spíš jemná proláklinka, v níž právě seděl a opíral se zády o kulatý balvan ležela trochu stranou od hlavní osady a nazývala se příznačně.  
Aghah-da-ga! Dhain dech!  
"Vydej se na to místo!" Radila mu nedávno čarodějnice Hašepsuth zvaná Pelyňková bába. "Země je tam tenká. Pulzuje! Zmítá se a krvácí! Já už ti víc pomoct nedokážu. Tam tě třeba osloví sama Dha. Někdy tam bejvá slyšet její šepot."  
"Dhain dech!" Zabručel Marghul, když se mu o tom zmínil. Pak se zašklebil. "Spíš by se to mělo menovat Dhainy prdy. Když ale Pelyňková myslí, vezmu tě tam." Dodal honem, když si povšiml, jak se jeho druhovi krabatí čelo nad jeho nevhodným humorem.  
A tak se tedy pustili na cestu!  
Vyplížili se s Marghulem nenápadně ze svého stanu, dávno po té, co se slunce schovalo za obzor a osada ztichla. Pohybovat se sám volně krajinou za bílého dne stále ještě nebylo pro elfa bezpečné.  
Pochodovali ostrým tempem asi hodinu, než dorazili a skutečně, teď, když tu byl, dával Legolas Marghulovi za pravdu. Jmenovat by se to tu vážně mohlo všelijak a nehezky.  
Místo, na něž ho jeho gumthug zavedl, bylo mokré, plné šedého bahna a zažloutávající trávy, tiše vrzající pod nohama a podle sklovitých plošek, rozechvěle zrcadlících světlo hvězd i jezírek.  
Ale hlavně!  
Už z dálky čpělo podivným ostře kyselým puchem, zanechávajícím příchuť kovu a síry na sliznicích nosu úst i očí.  
Teskné obrysy seschlých polomů a šedavé chuchvalce mlhy vznášející se nízko nad zemí připomínající potrhaná prostěradla ten obraz zmaru už jen podtrhovaly.  
Marghul ho popadl za rukáv a táhl ho jakousi tajnou pěšinkou mezi jednotlivými bahenními krátery.  
Klonil při tom hlavu k zemi a bručel: "Nelez bych sem! Je to tu nebezpečný! Všechny ty plyny! Ty díry v zemi! Jednou se nadechneš! Blbě šlápneš! A máš po srandě!"  
Přes to však poslušně šlapal a vedl ho dál do hloubi té záhadné čarovné bažiny až na břeh jednoho z jezer.  
"Tady seď a poslouchej!"  
A v ten ráz byl pryč!  
Legolas osaměl! Seděl bez hnutí a tupě zíral na hladinu jezera. To, co ho přivedlo až sem, původně vypadalo, jako drobný problém. Teď to však vypadalo, žebude-li opravdu chtít tuhle maličkost vyřešit, bude musetpřezkoumat vše, čemu věří.  
Položil hlavu do dlaní a hořce se usmál. Jakoby to nedělal od okamžiku, kdy se poznal s Marghulem.  
Ne, opravil se vzápětí. Se svým chotěm, Marghulem! Hořký škleb se na krátkou chvíli změnil v blažený úsměv. Můj choť, Marghul! Tahle obyčejná kratičká fráze ho nikdy nepřestala rozradostňovat, přestože ve zbytku jeho času mu tento prostý fakt zatím přinesl jen samé problémy. A ještě přinese, tím si byl elf jistý.  
Vstal a popošel po břehu. Pak se bezradně otočil a vrátil se zpátky. Co tu vlastně hledá? Prý Dhain šepot! Zatím tu slyší sotva křupání suchého spečeného bahna a lehký vánek.  
Náhle ho zamrazilo!  
Vítr a světlo hvězd! To tajemné vzdálené nic, ze kterého si starší jeho rodu rozhodli udělat všechno. Manwë a Elbereth!  
Otřásl se! Tyhle myšlenky byly svatokrádežné! Přes to se bude se muset zaobírat i jimi. Nemá na výběr! V sázce je příliš mnoho!  
Rozevřel dlaň a dlouze se na ni zadíval. Byla prázdná! Jen vítr a světlo hvězd, napadlo ho. Jenže co když je toho tady víc?! Co asi ti dva nechtějí, abych věděl?  
Když byl naposledy u Pelyňkové, zjevila se mu s ohněm v dlaních. Mocná a důstojná ohromující ve své velikosti. Zpupně se chechtající jeho zděšení. Bezděčně ustoupil několik kroků na zad, kde se jeho chodidla zamotala do jakéhosi hadru a on se potupně, s výkřikem na rtech skácel k zemi. A když se mu po krátké chvilce podařilo znovu se vyhrabat na nohy, oheň už byl pryč. Zbyla jen pochechtávající se Pelyňková. Až měl na chvíli pocit, že ho snad ošálil zrak.  
"Co to... Jaks to...?" Koktal, neschopen dokončit větu.  
"Rád bys znal moje tajemství." Odtušila Pelyňková. "Neexistuje žádný! Jen spoustu let tvrdý dřiny. Kdo ví? Třeba bys to dokázal taky."  
Legolas ožil! "Naučíš mě to?" Ano, pomyslel si. Magie ohně! To je to, co hledá. To, kvůli čemu sem přišel. Čarodějnice se rozesmála ještě hlasitěji.  
"Vida ho, frajírka! Chtěl by mít tělo naplněný ohnivýma řekama a při tom se mu eště ani nepovedlo dostat svůj Gajal pod kotel Ashu.  
Tohle se nedá přeskočit." Řekla mu ještě, tentokrát už mnohem smířlivěji.  
Jistě! Gajal! Přemítal teď v údolí Dhaina dechu. Gajal, rudý oheň planoucí v klíně, rozněcující duši divokým nezkrotným životem a hladově ho stravující až k samémé smrti. To on se zjevil v Hašepsutiných dlaních, aniž je spálil.  
Teď na břehu jezera dumal o to, že pokud touží po tom, aby se vášeň svobodně rozlila celým jeho tělem, bude muset zbořit hráz, kterou si v sobě sám postavil. Otřásl se při vzpomínce na bolest, která ho sevřela, když ohnivé vlny, které se už, už draly vzhůru, narážely do jejích zdí. Vzpomněl si i na Ni, na Všematku, která ho k sobě povolala a dala mu nové jméno. Naděje! Na to, jak mu do hrudi, jako černou perlu zasadila sémě Temnoty.  
Všechno to začalo tak dávno! Nenápadnou, přes to však neodbytně hladovou touhou po Marghulovi. A najednou je tady, uprostřed podivně smrduté bažiny a ptá se sám sebe, kdo vlastně je.  
Zabodl ruku do bahna pod svýma nohama a sevřel ho, jakoby tam byla skrytá odpověď.  
Tak mluv! Mluv ke mě!  
Odpovědí mu bylo jen hrobové ticho.  
Pruh nebe nad východním obzorem počínal rychle blednout a nabývat. Pak rudnout a nakonec zlátnout. Trudomyslný Legolas si toho ani nevšímal. Až když ho první zkřehlé sluneční paprsky polechtaly na nose, pozvedl oči. V tu ránu ztuhl, jak solný sloup.  
"Marghule!" Vykřikl a ohromeně při tom zíral na hladinu jezera. "Ta voda je černá!"  
Skřet se přihnal zpoza nějakého křoví, či drnu, kde se dosud věnoval svým vlastním záležitostem.  
"No, jo!" Křenil se založenýma rukama, tyčíc se nad jezerem i nad svým elfím druhem. "Protože tady je Dhain dech nejsilnější.  
Nejsme jediný, kdo si sem chodí pro radu a pomoc." Dodal po chvíli, když mu elf odpověděl jen zaraženým tichem. "Podívej támhle!" Natáhl ruku a ukázal na něco, co se temně rýsovalo proti obloze na druhém břehu. Legolas zaměřil zrak tím směrem. Bylo ještě poměrně šero, přesto z té změti tvarů něco znepokojivého upoutalo jeho pozornost.  
"Marghule!" Vyjekl znova! "Je to... lebka?"  
"Jo, to bych řek!" Pokýval hlavou ten, komu byl tenhle poděšený výkřik určen. "A neni jediná! Je jich tam víc." A ještě dodal zlověstné, "a nejsou všechny zvířecí."  
Legolas třeštil oči tím směrem. Teď už jasně rozeznával oblé balvany vztyčené k nebi i jakousi konstrukci, snad ze dřeva a kůže. Myslel na to, že půl noci seděl jen pár metrů od té věci. Jeho druh, jakoby předjímal jeho myšlenky, pokračoval.  
"Když si chceš zajistit přízeň ohnivých démonů, musíš něco obětovat. Někdy hodně!"  
"Marghule! Co je tohle za místo?"  
Rozrušený Legolas učinil několik rychlých kroků vpřed, jakoby se chtěl ponořit do sazových vln jezera. Až druhovo rázné, ne, ho zarazilo.  
"Vopatrně! Copak sem ti to prve neřikal? Nevidíš tu vodu? To černý bahno? Necejtíš ten puch? Všechno co vidíš kolem, je prolezlý jedem. Dál směj jenom čarodějnice. Sbíraj tady potřeby na svý lektvary."  
Legolasovi se náhle roztočila hlava. Toho zápachu bylo přece jen až příliš. Stejně jako tohohle odporného místa. Marghul se rozhodl změnit téma.  
"Tak co?" Otázal se zcela nenuceně. Slyšels něco?"  
Druhův nešťastný povzdech mu byl jasnou odpovědí.  
"Já věděl, že je to kravina. Co takhle to vzít za jinej konec?" Sáhl do tlumoku, který měl přehozený přes rameno. V tom, co vytáhl ven, rozeznal Legolas sušené buvolí maso, zvané Kalu a pečlivě uzavřený kožený váček. Tušil, co je jeho obsahem a když ho přiložil ke rtům, jeho podezření se potvrdilo.  
"Dobrá kořalka se vždycky hodí. K ránu bejvá chladno."  
Marghul od něj vzal váček a sám si z něj důkladně přihl. Pak ho podal zpět elfovi.  
"Eště si zdaleka neviděl všechno." Mnohoslibně se usmál. "Dá se tu toho dělat mnohem víc, něž jen mluvit s mrtvejma." A pak ještě, "Vopravdu sis myslel, že tamto, "ukázal na chuchvalce nad vodou postříbřené prvními nesmělými ranními paprsky, "je jen vobyčejná mlha?"

"Marghule, to je... nádhera."  
Sešli onou prazvláštní bažinou o necelou půl míli níže a to, co se po tmě jevilo jako ponurá zakletá strašidelná pustina, najednou připomínalo ráj. Jenomže ráj stejně děsivý a smrtící, jako předcházející peklo.  
Legolas fascinovaně hleděl na soustavu jezírek tůněk a louží, všech stejně oblých, propojených bublavými potůčky, či, se kulatíci opodál jako osamělí solitéři.  
Opatrně postupovali dál a míjeli vodní plochy, barvou upomínající mléčné sklo, s břehy objímanými něčím co mohlo být prostými kameny, kdyby to svou nádherou nepřipomínalo glazovanou krajku. Bělostnou s občasnými nádechy do smaragdova tam, kde proudy vody hladily její povrch. Ve světle probouzejícího se dne ty leskle bělavé povlaky opaleskovaly a jiskřily jako brilianty.  
Jen o kousek níž k tomu okouzlujícímu tanci barev a světla přibyla ještě pískově žlutá, tu ostrá či zas špinavě rozpitá, to podle toho, zda se její zlatavé provazce nacházely pod hladinou vody, či se třpytily nad ní.  
A vše bylo zahaleno do mlhavých cárů vodních par stoupajících z hladin jako z obrovského kotle sytícího vzduch vlhkostí i všudypřítomným ostrým zápachem, na nějž prostě nešlo si zvyknout.  
"Ta voda je horká! Některá vařící, některá jen lehce vlažná." Poučoval Marghul. "Nikdy se nedá dopředu říct, kdy bude kterej pramen jak teplej."  
Legolas se oklepal v úžasu nad krásou tak nebezpečnou.  
"Co je to za místo?" Zaptal se znova.  
"To je Zoranghu!" Odvětil Marghul. "Uzel! Místo, kde se v krvi a bolestech rodí nová země, aby nahradila tu starou, když odumře." Špičkou chodidla poklepal na chrumkavou hlínu pod jejich nohama. "Skořápka je tady tenká! Je tu jen krok do říše živoucího ohně. Proto jsme tady. Někdy se tu zjevujou i její démoni."  
Legolas skoro nic z toho nechápal!  
"Démoni, říkáš?" Prohlédl si bažinu ještě podezíravěji.  
"Někdy tady tančej nad vodou. Když si nedáš pozor, stáhnou tě k sobě dolů."  
"A země... copak ona se rodí?"  
"Jo! A umírá! Pořád dokola, zas a znova to samý. Na, cvakni si eště!"  
Legolas poslechl a vnímal, jak ostrá chuť pálenky s trochou hořkých bylin odplavuje kyselou pachuť mokrého dýmu z jeho sliznic a příjemně mu rozpaluje vnitřnosti. Měl sice dlouho problém si na tuhle skřetí delikatesu zvyknout, nakonec však musel uznat, že občas má něco do sebe. Jen kdyby tak rychle nestoupala do hlavy! A jemu samému navíc o tolik rychleji, než skřetům!  
Povzdechl si! Ta ustavičná proměnlivost všeho! Ta zneklidňující vrtkavost a nejistota přítomná ve všech skřetích legendách. Ta minulost neustále se překrývající se součastností a vrstvící se na budoucnost. Zde duchové ainur nikdy nepřestali tančit svůj životodárný tanec stvoření. Ne, dle skřetů není kam spěchat, neboť všechno se děje tady a teď. Anebo zas naopak ano, protože vše může každou chvíli skončit.  
Oč přátelštěji vyhlížela přímočará elfí mytologie s jasným začátkem prostředkem a koncem, v níž vše bylo předem dáno, vše utkáno božskou pradlenou Vairë, spřádající čas Ardy na svém mocném stavu do přehledných útků.  
Možná, napadlo ho, možná, že právě tady by měl začít. Zbořit zeď, která svazuje jeho vnitřní oheň. Přestat vnímat svět jako daný, neměnný, líně se posunující od tehdy k teď. Vše se děje naráz. Stačí jen otevřít ty správné dveře...  
"Hej! Usnuli sme za chůze?"  
Veselý Marghulův hlas ho vytrhl ze zamyšlení.  
"Ne všechno, co tady vidíš, tě zabije." A s mnohoznačným úsměvem dodal ještě, "něco tě i pěkně rozpálí."


	6. Hra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minule jsme oba milence, elfa i skřeta opustili na zvláštním místě zvaném Dhain dech. Místě plném magického ohně, nebezpečných výparů a obývaném krvelačnými duchy. Legolas doufal v duchovní introspekci, jenže se zdá, že Marghul má jiné plány. Co se svým druhem asi bude provádět v horkém jezírku?

Když popošli ještě o několik sáhů, zjistil Legolas, že Dhain dech ještě zdaleka neodhalil všechny své krásy. Před jeho okouzlenýma očima se zjevilo jezírko, nevelké, oblé obklopené parami podobně, jako ty ostatní. Jen tohle k pestré paletě barev, jimiž se místní příroda honosila přidalo ještě tyrkysově modrou. Skvěla se oslnivá a jasná přímo uprostřed jezírka pod hladinou tak průzračnou, že připomínala spíš tušení vody, než její existenci. Lemována byla obvyklou žluto bílou. Paprsky, lámající se o rozhraní jen dokonaly to třpytivé mistrovské dílo.  
"Kazhut! Pekelná tlama!"  
Ostrý a břitký tón s nímž to Marghul vyslovil, vůbec neseděl k té mokré přepestré nádheře před jejich očima. Legolas se na něj tázavě otočil.  
"Vidíš ten chobot?" Ukázal na jakousi nálevkovitou prohlubeň, která se teď už jasně rýsovala pod tyrkysovým středem jezírka. "To je průduch! Tudy vychází její otrávenej dech na povrch. Podle tý barvy poznáš, že tahle je činná" Jeho slova krájely chladný ranní vzduch jako nože, zatímco on zíral do té líbezně modré hlubiny a pronášel svou obžalobu.  
"Někdy to smrdí, jak hrom, jindy je ale zase úplně bez zápachu a zabije všechno v okruhu míle. Ta síla, která vytvořila tohle úžasný místo plný ohnivý magie, nás taky zároveň vraždí. Dává nám život, ale bere si za to svou daň. Proto je potřeba obětovat ohnivejm démonům. Pravidelně a štědře, aby to ukojilo jejich hlad! Aspoň na chvíli!"  
A bylo to tady zase! Zrnko zkázy ve zrození! Špetička hrůzy v okouzlení! A - Legolas se pátravě zadíval na modré dno tůňky - něco ošklivosti v kráse.  
Každý jev má v sobě zárodek svého vlastního opaku, jenž je od jeho výchozí podstaty neoddělitelný. A čím víc je sám sebou tím víc také sílí jeho vlastní protiklad skrytý v něm samém, jež ho pomalu požírá a proměňuje. Je třeba udržovat rovnováhu! V zájmu křehké konstrukce bytí.  
Možná tím by měl začít, táhlo mu hlavou! Nemá cenu tupě bušit do zdi. Je třeba hledat její opak! Skulinku! Skulinku dost širokou na to, aby jí alespoň pár ohnivých kapek vklouzlo dovnitř.  
Odvrátil se od jezírka a pátravě upřel zrak na svého skřetího chotě.  
Jsme jako světlo a Temnota. V mysli mu vytanula vzpomínka na skřetí legendu o Draut a Burzumovi, mocných frumi, co po sobě zoufale touží, ale stačí jeden jediný vzájemný dotyk a zničí se navzájem. A celý svět vezmou s sebou.  
My jsme se s Marghulem přiblížili. Dotkli jsme se a nic se nestalo. Nebo ano? Začala se někde daleko od tohohle tichého slastného soukromého ráje hroutit realita?  
"Dneska seš jak bez ducha! Buď ses moc nadejchal výparů a vlezlo ti to na mozek, nebo k tobě opravdu mluvěj ohnivý démoni."  
Marghul ho se smíchem popadl za rukáv a kamsi ho táhl.  
Vlastně..., napadlo elfa... možná ano! Možná k němu opravdu cosi mluví. Možná právě tohle měl slyšet... vlastní chaotické myšlenky převracející se jako půda brázděná pluhem..." "Vsadim na to první!" Rozlouskl to Marghul.  
"Marg... no tak!" Hyhňal se plný rozpaků, když mu druhova bezstarostná rozjívenost zabránila navinout stříbrnou nit myšlení na správnou cívku. A to už to skoro měl!  
Jenže tomu zvonivému smíchu se nedalo odolat. Marghul měl něco za lubem!

Nakonec se ukázalo, že za nenápadnou vyvýšeninou tvořenou měkkým mokrým a zrádně houpavým kobercem trávy se skrývá další jezírko. Tentokrát spíš mléčně azurové! A že jeho kruhový tvar byl nepochybně uměle vylepšen několika kameny a že ho obíhá pár tenkých cestiček.  
Marghul shodil vak a počal si pomalu rozpínat poutka na vestě. Oči při tom nespouštěl z elfa a tu a tam se pod jeho pohledem blýsklo i něco odhalených tesáků.  
Legolas polkl a odkašlal si. Úplně cítil, jak mu rudnou tváře.  
Elbereth! Už je to tu zase! Ten pohled bezmocně přišpendlený k jednomu jedinému místu! Ten úžící se dech a rozechvělá brada! A hlavně, to teplo, rozlévající se z jeho podbřišku všemi směry po jeho těle.  
Tohle Marghulovo chování ho vždy dokázalo spolehlivě vyvést z míry a nikdy přesně nevěděl, jak by naň měl reagovat.  
Proč to asi dělá? Napadlo ho. Totiž... proč to dělá zrovna tady?  
To už si ale Marghul stejným způsobem začal rozepínat knoflíky na poklopci.  
V jeho druhovi hrklo! Co teď? Skřet ale nečekal! Stáhl boty a vysoukal se z kalhot. Zůstal stát na chladném párou prosyceném ranním vzduchu zcela nahý. Elfova tvář se rozsvítila, jak jeho oči bloudily po pevném svalnatém druhově těle. Co má asi za lubem?  
Rozesmátý Marghul kývl směrem k tůni.  
"Už ses někdy koupal v horkym prameni?"  
Nečekal na odpověď a rozběhl se k ní. Teprve teď si Legolas všiml že pod hladinou je cosi, jako schůdky. To už skřet bez váhání žbluňkl přímo doprostřed.  
"Tak, na co čekáš?" Volal na elfa, bezradně postávajícího na břehu.  
"Je to... bezpečné...?"  
Tázal se ten, poněkud nejistě, pamětliv Marghulových řečí o ohnivých démonech a smrtícím Dhaině dechu. "I pro mě?"  
Marghulovo, "nóoo... mělo by", nebylo zpočátku příliš přesvědčivé. Nakonec se ale osmělil a skočil za svým chotěm. Studený vzduch ho na chvíli poškádlil na holé kůži, propast mezi vjemem horka, které ho zaplavilo vzápětí, byla závratná. Ale bylo to... překvapivě příjemné.  
Všiml si, že Marghul už si spokojeně hoví na jakémsi kameni, který byl do jezírka nepochybně také přidán dodatečně a opírá se při tom o další.  
"Kdybys ochutnal, zjistil bys, že je slaná." Zavolal na něj.  
Pak udělal pár temp a zajel pod hladinu, jak pstruh. Vynořil se opět s tím smyslným světlem v očích.  
"Pojď sem!"  
Legolas poslechl. Jeho druh neváhal a majetnicky ho přitiskl k sobě. Mokré rty, které vzápětí zaútočily na ty elfovy opravdu chutnaly slaně. Skřetovy ruce putovaly horkou vodou nahoru a dolů po elfově těle, zatímco se jejich polibek stával vášnivějším. Legolas slastně zaklonil hlavu a zapřel ruce o druhova ramena. Rozkoš ho pomalu ovládala, až měl dojem, že se v Marghulově náruči stává bezbrannou hadrovou panenkou. Nechal jeho jazyk proniknout hloub a poslušně rozevřel stehna, když se mezi ně dobývalo jeho koleno.  
"Marghule!" Zašeptal po tom, co se jejich rty oddělily. Vzrušené mužství jeho druha se nestydatě třelo o jeho kůži a dlaně z obou stran pevně sevřely jeho hýždě. Pak zabraly! Legolas najednou ztratil pevnou půdu pod nohama a pokud nechtěl skončit pod vodou, nezbylo mu, než obtočit své bělostné nohy kolem druhových beder. Marghulův vztyčený pyj se náhle ocitl mezi jeho půlkami. Přivřel víčka a sklonil se ke svému druhovi pro další polibek.  
V tom najednou, kdo ví proč, oba milenci ztratili rovnováhu a v tu ránu se ocitli pod hladinou. Mohutný Marghul se okamžitě vynořil. Crčela z něj voda, stoupala pára a řehtal se na celé kolo. Hned chňapl po elfovi a ten svižně uskočil. I jeho zlatavé lokny byly zplihlé a divoce se z nich pářilo. Napodruhé už se však bez námitek nechal chytit a svými štíhlými prstíky zajel mezi mokré chuchvalce druhových copů.  
Vzápětí vykřikl! To když Marghul jehož ústa putovala dolů po jeho šíji, zabořil své ostré tesáky do ohybu nad jeho ramenem. Pak k němu zvedl zrak a tvářil se jako neviňátko. Elf ale neomylně poznával ty rošťácké ohníčky skryté v jeho očích i smyslný úšklebek, který se už už dral na jeho rty.  
Vypjal se a pružně, jako ryba znova vyklouzl z druhova mokrého sevření. Marghul po něm znova skočil, ale nahmátl jen vzduch. Zlatá elfí hlava svižně zajela pod vodu a vynořila se o kus dál, blíže podvodnímu posezu. Ani Marghul neváhal a odrazil se ode dna. Záhy byl druhovi v patách.  
Chvíli dováděli v horké tůňce jak malí rošťáci. Tu si vyměnili polibek, tu dotyk, tu pohlazení, úspěšně čeříce vody a vysílajíce nad hladinu nové a nové chuchvalce par. Až nakonec se smíchem zakotvili na oné kamenné lavici u pobřeží.  
Legolasovy tváře plály rudě, rozpálené dílem vodou, dílem vášní. Marghul byl od něj sotva na prst. Jeho hrubá tlapa se vydala na cestu po elfově těle. Přes stehno boky a podbřišek neomylně mířila do jeho slabin.  
Legolas zasténal a přisunul se blíž. Zároveň ještě víc zrudl a počal se chichotat v rozpacích nad Marghulovou okázalou nestydatostí.  
"Poč... počkej...!" Vypravil ze sebe zadýchaně. Ty chceš... tady?"  
Marghulův obličej přímo rozkvetl smyslností. Hrdlo se mu rozvibrovalo melodickým vrčením.  
"Nikde to neni lepší, než v horký vodě."  
Legolasem náhle projel osten žárlivosti. Marghul tu už s někým byl! Ihned byl ale zapuzen dalším polibkem. Skřetova ruka se nepřestávala činit v elfově klíně, kde konečně pevně sevřela jeho mužství a počala ho neúnavně zpracovávat. Jeho majitel se ihned přisunul a obkročmo se posadil na druhova stehna. Netrvalo dlouho a začal tiše sténat.  
Marghul ho ze sebe náhle shodil, až to žbluňklo.  
"Poď! Sedni si sem."  
Legolas netušil, co má za lubem, ale poslechl. Opřel záda a uvelebil se tak pohodlně, jak jen to bylo na kameni možné.  
"Schválně, jak dlouho vydržim?! Počítej mi to Lístečku."  
A s těmi slovy se ponořil pod hladinu, přímo před udiveným Legolasem. Když se pak znova vynořil, byly elfovy tváře ještě rudější, jeho oči ještě zamlženější, jeho dech ještě prudší. A nemělo to co dělat s horkostí vody.  
"Tak co? Kolik?" Křenil se Marghul, jenže jeho druh nebyl s to odpovědět. Celou jeho mysl vyplňoval vjem hrubých širokých dlaní, rozevírajících jeho stehna a masitých rtů, obejmuvších jeho pohlaví. Sladké vězení Marghulových úst bylo dokonce ještě palčivější, než voda, která je obklopovala.  
"Nevíš? Tak znova! A teď si dej záležet!"  
Houkl na něj rozesmátý Marghul dřív, než si elf vůbec stačil uvědomit, co se po něm chce a znovu zajel pod hladinu.  
Rozechvělý Legolas se tentokrát opravdu snažil.  
Raz, dva... tři... ah... Marghulova ústa opět sevřela jeho penis a prsty se ovinuly kolem jeho kořene. Devět... deset... aah... jedenáct... Skřetova hlava kmitala nahoru, dolů a jazyk tančil pod jeho hlavičkou. Patnáct... šestnáct... Elfova víčka se přivřela, ruka pod hladinou našmátrala skřetí kadeře a pevně se jich zachytila. Vrchol byl tak blízko...  
Skřet se s hlasitým zalapáním po dechu vynořil a hned se pustil do smíchu.  
"Tak kolik?"  
"Ale..." Z Legolasova hlasu bylo znát lehké zklamání. Marghul se rozřehtal ještě hlasitěji.  
"Kolik?? Tak pověz!"  
Legolas se konečně nejistě přidal k druhově veselí. "Dvacet..." Vysoukal ze sebe a cudně sklopil zrak. Tahle Marghulova nová hra byla tak vzrušující! I přes svou necudnost a nemravnost. Nebo právě pro ni...  
"Teď ty!" Zavelel Marghul a jal se ho vystrkovat z jeho kamenného sedátka. Jistě, pomyslel si Legolas, zpočátku trochu překvapený. Takhle se to přece musí hrát! Teď je na řadě on.  
Trochu nesměle pohladil druhova stehna a jukl na něho jakoby si dodával odvahy. Pak se zhluboka nadechl a odhodlaně se zanořil pod hladinu.  
Přivřel víčka, aby alespoň částečně chránil svůj zrak před vlažnou slanou vlhkostí.  
Marghulovo kouřově vybarvené mužství se hrdě tyčilo přímo před ním, s obrysy rozpitými vodou. Věděl, že nemá mnoho času. Sevřel ho v dlani a začal se s ním mazlit. Opatrně, jakoby nevěděl, zda si to může dovolit. Nakonec ho nechal vstoupit do svých úst. Bylo horké a vášnivě pulsovalo. Elf vtáhl tváře, ale najednou se mu začalo zoufale nedostávat vzduchu. Prudce vystřelil vzhůru na hladinu. Tam už na něj čekala Marghulova tvář rozkvetlá vzrušením i se svým zpupným smyslným smíchem,  
"Šestnáct!"  
Legolas se zamračil. "Byl si lepší." Pípl, stydlivě a neochotně. Nerad prohrával. Skřet nic neříkal jenom se šklebil.  
"Tak... ještě jednou!"  
Tentokrát neotálel a zprudka zaútočil. Marghulův úd zajel hluboko do jeho hrdla a skřetova ruka se uhnízdila na elfově temeni. Dokonce i pod vodou slyšel Legolas Marghulovy vzdechy, zatímco pohlaví v jeho ústech ještě nabývalo na objemu.  
Jenže nakonec ho zradil jeho vlastní hltan. Po chvíli se prudce sevřel a nos se mu začal plnit vodou. Elf s prudkým kašláním vystřelil vzhůru. Pod jeho dlaní sebou zatím v bezuzdném divokém vyvrcholení cukalo skřetovo mužství.  
Nad hladinou ho Marghulovy paže sevřely, jak v kleštích a skřetovy plné rty se dobyvačně přisály na ty jeho. Chladný podzimní vzduch rozčísla kakofonie jeho rozkošnických stonů.  
Nakonec, když opět popadl dech, vesele se rozesmál.  
"No výborně, elfíku, čtverácky pošeptal do ucha Legolasovi ve svém náručí. "Kdo by to byl řek, že hned napoprvé vyhraješ?"  
Legolasovo srdce se naplnilo neřestnou pýchou.  
"Dáme si další kolo?"  
Rozesmátá masitá ústa se zkroutila do vyzývavého úsměvu, široké dlaně se po něm znovu natáhly.


	7. Černý buvol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V dalším dílu povídky o Hašepsuth se bude pokračovat v rozbíjení elfova bloku. Zdá se ale, že Marghul to nebere zdaleka tak vážně, jako jeho nebohý postižený choť. Dokonce si s sebou přinesl jistou hračku! Co na to Legolas?  
> A co, až se ukáže že ve svém jezerním útočišti nejdou zdaleka tak sami, jak si mysleli?

Matná vodní hladina horkého jezírka, jednoho z mnoha v Dhaině dechu, tiše opaleskovala v chladném ranním slunci.  
Legolas se zarazil! Marghulova hra byla lákavá a vzrušující, ale on je tady kvůli něčemu jinému.  
Znovu odrazil další skřetův výpad.  
"Počkej… Já..."  
Přišel sem přeci hledat odpovědi! Měl v úmyslu prosit o pomoc ohnivé duchy osvobozené z hlubin rodící se země. Plánoval se obrátit k samotné jejich matce a přimět ji, aby k němu promluvila. A zatím má jen Marghula vytrvale odvádějícího jeho pozornost a směsku svých vlastních neurčitých myšlenek poskakujících po hladině jeho vědomí, jako ty paprsky po vodě.  
"Nech toho!"  
"Co je?" Zavrčel Marghul vyjevený nenadálou druhovou příkrostí. Legolas ho nevnímal a dál uvažoval. Vzpomínal, co se naučil o významu Galaju, smyslného a životadárného ohně razícího si cestu tělem každého smrtelníka. I na pevnou hráz v něm samém, která prý brání jeho ohni, rozpálit kotel pod jeho Ashu, jeho nesmrtelnou duší.  
Podle Hašepsuth Pelyňkové ji v něm vybudovala sama Elbereth, vládkyně bílého ohně. To ona se údajně snaží zabránit tomu, aby jeho byla zaplavena a strávena divokou vášnivou mocí její matky Dha a žárlivě si ji střeží, jako chrám svého vlastního světla. A on jí v tom prý ještě napomáhá svýma vlastníma rukama.  
Ale proč? Proč by to dělal?  
Obrátil se zpět ke svému druhovi, který zaraženě a trochu nechápavě postával opodál.  
"Promiň! Já jen… " Vztáhnul k němu své bílé paže.  
"Nebo chceš zkusit něco jinýho?" Drmolil ten, jen co se mu dostalo od jeho elfa "milosti." "Něco jsem si přines! Mrkej!" A vrhl se po své torně.  
Legolas byl už zase myšlenkami jinde.  
Může to být pravda? Táhlo mu hlavou. To všechno, co mu pelyňková bába napovídala! Může to skutečně být tak, jak říká? Opravdu je jeho ashu pro dvě nejmocnějčí ženy Ëa tak důležitá? Jenže čím? Ať už je to, jak chce, musí jednat, jakoby byla. Tiché štěrchání Marghulova tlumoku, v němž se skřet přehraboval, k němu zalétalo jakoby z velké dálky.  
Když v tom ho realita nekompromisně čapla za nohy a postavila zpátky na zem. A nebylo to jen skřetovo šibalské: "Hele!", co to způsobilo. Tu práci zastal pohled na mohutný umělý, černo černý pyj, který jeho choť třímal v ruce.

Samozřejmě, že ten předmět poznal. Jak by nemohl! Byla to jedna z těch hraček, které si kdysi odnesl z Hašepsutiny chýše, jako lék na svou nemoc. Na blok který bránil jeho Gajalu dosáhnout pod kotel jeho ashu.  
Už tenkrát ho vyděsil, ale Marghul naštěstí netrval na jeho použití. Dnes z něho nebyl o nic míň vyjevený.  
"Jen klid, Lístečku! Klid! Linulo se ze skřetových úst stejně konejšivě, jako smyslně. Pak Marghul opřel tu nemravnou chlípnou věc o jeho hruď. Elf stydlivě odvrátil pohled, jeho druh se ale nenechal odradit. Pomalu sjížděl dolů až do elfových slabin a pak zas zpátky. Legolas vnímal její tupý hladký necudný dotek na své kůži. Až se konečně odhodlal na tu věc, teď už horkou a mokrou, pohlédnout a dokonce se jí dotknout.  
Byla překvapivě hladká a mírně pružila, jakoby byla z pryskyřice. Když ho Marghul políbil, přitiskla se mezi jejich rozpálená těla. Pak se zase odtáhl, jen kousek, sotva na prst a jeho oči při tom vypadaly jak dvojice mokrých ohňů. A bylo to ještě nemravnější, než si elf vůbec dokázal představit.  
"Mar… Marg… co chceš… ?" A z jeho podbřišku při tom vystřelovaly hroty slasti, jeden za druhým. Zhora jim však vyrazil naproti strach. Neblahé tušení v elfově mysli protivně hodalo a nedalo si pokoj. Maghul naštěstí chápal.  
"Klid! Já vim, Černej buvol je na tebe trochu velkej, co?"  
Legolas ustrnul! Ona má ta věcička dokonce jméno? A… takovéhle? Nebyl ale čas se podivovat. Hrubý hlas vášnivě šeptající nemravnosti do jeho ucha mu nedal odpočinout.  
"Ale pro mě neni! Pro mě je tak akorát."  
Další výstřel rozkoše z jeho klína narazil na pevnou zeď cudnosti před branami jeho ashu. Jeho víčka se přivřela, šíje otřásla a zvrátila nazad.  
"Ach…!"  
Jistě, tohle! Běželo za tím v jeho nedotčené mysli zmítající se v rozpacích. Dřív, nebo později to muselo přijít. Obraz vymalovaný Marghulem, obraz smyslného nemravného hříchu ho dráždil a zraňoval. Nemůžu! Křičelo to odněkud z vrchu. Numůžu!  
A pak zase: Ne, takhle to nejde! Musím najít skulinku ve zdi. Musím ten oheň pustit až nahoru.  
Marghul nečekal. Svůdný a žádoucí ho znovu táhl ke kamennému podvodnímu sedátku.

Legolas se rozpačitě kousal do rtu a zůstal stát.  
"Nevadí, tak já začnu sám." Odtušil jeho choť a znělo to úplně nevinně. Jenže on zasténal rozkoší, jen tu větu uslyšel. Marghul začne… Zkoušel opakovat v duchu a nedokázal to ani domyslet. Představa toho, co se Marghul právě chystá udělat už na něj však útočila, jako divá šelma.  
Jeho protějšek se zatím pohodlně rozvalil na lavici a nespustil z něj při tom své jiskrnné oči.  
Jeho ruce pod mléčnou hladinou nezahálely. Zastřené hnědé šmouhy jeho těla byly sice stěží rozeznatelné, Legolas si ale domýšlel. Ach, jak si domýšlel! Z Marghulových okázale rozkošnických vzdechů I hlasitých stonů, z jeho rozechvělých pootevřených rtů i vyzývavách pohledů, co chvíli metaných směrem k němu.  
To všechno k elfovi mluvilo svou vlastní svéráznou řečí smyslné lásky.  
Jen z obtížemi si připomínal, za čím vlastně přišel a proč je doopravdy tady. Jazyk mu dřevěněl, nohy těžkly a jen fascinovaně zíral na divadlo před sebou.  
"Pojď blíž!" Vyklouzlo z Marghulových úst, hladce, jako po másle.  
Vyhověl mu a udělal krok dopředu! U všech, valar! Chce-li uslyšet šepot Dha, dárkyně ohně, musí naslouchat! Naslouchat! Je tak tichý, varovala ho Pelyňková. Elfí uši jsou pro něj skoro necitlivé.  
Kouřově hnědá dlaň, ještě více ztmavlá horkou slanou vodou po něm chňapla a přitáhla si ho k sobě blíž. Masité rty se opět zmocnily těch jeho a pět hrubých prstů spolehlivě vedlo jeho dlaň na správné místo. Hebké poddajné tělo, které ucítil, zvláštně kontrastovalo s oblým pevným tvarem, který pod ním nahmatal. Černý buvol! Najednou z té velké věci zbyl na omak jen tenhle malý kousek. Zbytek byl tak neuvěřitelně hluboko uvnitř Marghulova těla!  
Sevřel ho! Jeho choť zasténal a zvrátil hlavu nazad tak prudce, až vlažné kapky vody z jeho dlouhých loken vystřikovaly na všechny strany. Legolas věděl, co po něm chce. Jenže… nedokázal to. Netroufal si! Bylo to moc! Nějak zvláštně, nepochopitelně moc. Frustrovaně si povzdechl. Nedokáže to! Jeho stisk povolil a ruka pod vodou sklouzla.

Někde mimo ně se mezi tím něco stalo. Něco zvláštního, podivného, něco v Ardě dosud nevídaného.  
Některé paprsky ranního slunce, svěží, čerstvě bělozlaté, vzaly na sebe tvar. Aniž ustaly ve svém spěchu, zformovaly se v ruku, drobnou a až k nevíře spanilou. Nehlučnou, jako samo světlo, neviděnou nevnímanou a čirou, jak je i ono.  
Pak ta ruka, rychlostí, jíž není v Ëa rovno, zajela mezi Elfovy plavé vlasy. Štíhlé prstíky se vpletly mezi jednotlivé prameny, až byly jeden od druhého k nerozeznání.

Potom prudce škubly!


	8. Hráz ze samého světla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zdá se, že už je to jisté! Někdo, či něco se rozhodlo narušit milostné hrátky našich hrdinů v horkém stepním zřídle. Co je to za tvora? Odkud se tam vzal? Je přátelský? Jaký má s elfem úmysl? Je sám, nebo je tam takových víc? A nehrozí náhodou oběma milencům smrtelné nebezpečí? O epické bitvě mezi dvěma z nejmocnějších sil v Ardě a jaké to mělo důsledky pro Marghula s Legolasem si přečtěte v dalším díle.

Legolas sám nevěděl, proč mu náhle strnula šíje a nádech se vzpříčil v hrdle. To už ale k jeho uchu odkudsi, snad zblízka, snad z nesmírné dálky, dolehl zpěv. Stejně sladký a něžný a stejně tajemný a ukrytývšem smyslům, jako ta ruka.  
Ta píseň neměla slova.Přes to však promlouvala řečí posvátnou, starou, jako sám svět, řečí neznámou všem smrtelníkům. Dokonce i většina nesmrtelných duchů frumi ten pradávný jazyk dávno zapomněla. A jen nepatrná hrstička těch nejmocnějších si dokázala uchovat jeho magii a strážila si jako své nejcennější tajemství.  
Byla to řeč, kterou spolu při jejich zrození hovořili stvořitelé Eä.  
A právě jedno z těch prastarých velemocných kouzel, jenž skýtala těm, kdo jí rozuměli, se tahle tajemná zářící bytost rozhodla použít právě teď. Tolik bylo v sázce!  
Neslyšný zpěv, jemnější motýlího pelu, linoucí se zdánlivě odnikud, pronikal ušima, lbí i mozkem prince Mirkwoodského, jakoby pro něj byly průhledné. Zachytil se až v záhybech jeho nejvnitřnějšího vědomí, kde se kradmo a potají proměňoval v myšlenky.  
"Ne!" Promlouval k němu! "Ne, Legolasi, synu Thranduilův, vnuku Oropherův! Ještě se můžeš zachránit! Tvoje fëa zatím zůstává průzračná, jako bývají studánky pod kořeny lesních velikánů Temného hvozdu. Pamatuješ si je přeci ještě!? Nedovol kalu zdvihnou se ode dna a pošpinit ji.  
Dědici kamenného trůnu! Zastav se a pomni na jasné paprsky proplétající se zeleným listovím. Pomni na svůj domov a jeho děti. Na jejich duše! Tůňky prozářené jasným světlem. Mým světlem! JEHO světlem!! Pohlédni na své bělostné paže. Na své zlatoskvoucí vlasy! Ponoř se do svého nitra a nazři na svou fëu. Na ten vzácný šperk, který tě činí vznešeným. Obrať svůj pohled zpátky vzhůru. Ke světlu! Ke kráse, harmonii a řádu! Ke mě! Zapřísahám tě, pomoz mi! Zadrž ten příval!"  
Křišťálový hlas se odmlčel, aniž o tom Legolas měl tušení. Nehmotné prsty však zůstávaly pevně zaklesnuté v jeho kštici, vyčkávající jako šelma přikrčená v trávě.  
Elfí tělo se otřepalo, jakoby zkoušelo setřást ošklivou vzpomínku. Podivný pocit byl pryč, zvláštní neurčitá pachuť po něm však zůstávala.  
"Marghule… já jen… "  
Alabastrové nohy udělaly pod vodou krok dozadu, oči pohlédly do snědé tváře vlastního chotě a chvíli to vypadalo, že ji ani nepoznávají, jakoby se ho chtěly zeptat, kde se tady vzal a co tu chce.  
"Tak… ne, no…!"  
Zamumlal Marghul, nejistě. Černý buvol skončil odhozený v trávě.  
Na chvíli se rozhostilo ticho, jen po vodní hladině spokojeně poskakovaly tetelivé paprsky blyštící se triumfem a bezstarostně si pohrávaly s vlnkami.  
A pak to přišlo!  
Mléčně lesklá hladina se na kratičký okamžik zkrabatila jemným chvěním a rozbila krásu i symetrii lesknoucí se hladiny. Ta změna byla příliš náhlá a příliš nepatrná, aby si jí Legolas, Marghul, či jiný smrtelník stačili povšimnout. Bytostis něžným hlasem a jemnýma rukama, co si před chvílí tak bezostyšně pohrávala s elfovým vědomím,ale neunikla.  
Kdesi tam dole v nesmírných hlubinách, pod veškerým jsoucnem mimo prostor a čas, se někdo, nebo něco velmi starého pohnulo a zvedlo hlavu směrem k závratným výšinám, v nichž sídlí bílý oheň a jeho vládkyně.

To zachvění, jakkoliv zanedbatelné, stačilo vytrhnout Legolase ze strnulosti.  
Otřepal se! Slyšel snad něco? Hlas? Něžný a rozkošný? Hlas, který byl uťat rázným hromovým burácením, tolik připomínajícím smích?  
Nesmysl! Nic to nebylo! To je tímhle místem. Nahání mu husí kůží a mate rozum. Celá ta pohádka o ohnivých démonech a jejich šepotu… Taková hloupost!  
Hladina se znovu zakalila a zachvěla, tentokrát o zlomek vteřiny déle, než prve.  
Spolu s ní se rozpohyboval i ten temný vášnivý a žhnoucí a kalný spodek princovy duše.  
"Marghule,… promiň! Totiž…" Pokusil se o smyslný úsměv a pohlédl na sklamaného skřeta. "Já jen..." Rozpačitě se kousl do rtu. "Třeba bychom mohli zkusit něco… tradičnějšího."  
Marghul mu pohled oplatil, tázavě a se zájmem.  
Legolas se zhoupl v bocích, naklonil se k němu a s tichým zavrčením, jaké vídával u něj, objal Marghulovu hruď. Ten se úlevně usmál a - poslušný svého gumthug - znovu usedl na kamennou lavici.

Smích z propastné hlubiny pod jsoucnem ještě zesílil. Nikdo v celém světě, kromě ženyupředené z proudu světla, neměl ani tušení, že z dlaně k níž ten smích patřil , vyšlehl obrovitý plamen a hnal se o zlomkrk tajnou cestou vzhůru, vstříc bytí, dokud se jako příboj nerozbil o robustní hráz, táhnoucí se od obzoru k obzoru, vybudovanou ze samého světla.  
Sladký hlas, tentýž co před tím tak něžně zpíval, bolestivě zaskučel.

"Tak… co teda…?" Hlesl Marghul  
"Jen seď!"  
Legolas opatrně pohladil druhovo mužství, už zase ožilé a vzrušené. Na chvíli ho napadlo, že možná přeci jenom něco slyšel. Možná, když se důkladně soustředí…  
Marghul sevřel elfovy útlé boky a posadil si ho na klín. Ten přivřel oči a zaklonil hlavu. Jeho pravačka uchopila kouřově snědý skřetův pyj a pečlivě ho navedla na správné místo. Osten bolesti rychlý a krátký, byl vzápětí vystřídán pocitem slastného naplnění.

Zatím v světě pečlivě ukrytém mezi střípky Eä, vzdáleném od obou milenců celé věky a přes to tak podivně na dosah ruky, se z hlubiny opět rozezněl hlas. Hrubý zastřený, nade vší pochybnost ženský.  
"Buď zdráva!" Pravil k zářící éterické krásce sídlící na vrcholku nesvěta. Země pod Dhainým dechem se při tom znovu otřásla. "Je to tak dávno, co jsme se viděly naposledy. Poznáváš mě ještě?"  
Ten druhý, prve tak sladký, se náhle změnil k nepoznání.  
"Ty neexistuješ!" Syčel jako klubko zmijí.  
Odpovědí jí byl divoký bujný smích a další příval ohně ženoucí se směrem vzhůru k hrázi. Neviditelné ruce, skrz něž bez ustání proudily křehké paprsky světla, se mu z druhé strany vrhly vstříc a pevně se zapřely o stavbu, která se pod jeho náporem nebezpečně zakymácela.  
"Tohle ti připadá dost skutečné?" Posmívala se dunivě ta zdola.  
"Neexistuješ! Ne v tomhle světě! Už ne! Tvou Temnotu jsme spoutali a vyvrhli do prázdna! Zanikla jsi! Nikdy jsi nebyla!" Znělo zhůry čím dál tím hněvivěji a naléhavěji.  
"To ti napovídal on? Eru?" Odvětila ta druhá.  
"Nemluv o něm! Zakazuji ti užívat jeho jméno! On je nejvyšší moudrost! Věčné světlo! Míra všech věcí. Obejde se bez tebe!"  
Dokonce ani rozhořčením nedokázala kráska z výšin vyvolat jinou odezvu než další smích a další ohnivý útok.  
"Ubohé děti! Jak málo rozumíte podstatě světa? Jakou spoustu vás tohopřiměl zapomenout?! Copak nevíš, že svět není strnulý? Že není stálý? Každá jeho částečka že se vyvíjí, mění a roste, spojená tisícem cestiček se všemi ostatními. Každá jeho barva že má své místo a účel? Copak opravdu věříte, že můžete porazit ty dvě nejdůležitější, nejmocnější nich? Černou a rudou? Oheň a Temnotu? A to prostě tím, že je vymažete z existence?!  
Ne, má milá! To jde jedině za cenu zničení nás obou. Mě i toho, jehož nazýváš Všeotcem. Tak je to! Myslíte, že svět léčíte, ale při tom ho zabíjíte."  
Další ohnivá vlna oblila chvějící se hráz.

V koutku země, jež skřeti nazývají Dhainým dechem byl zatím klid a mír. Nic se nezdálo narušit malované ráno s blankytnou oblohou prozářenou jasným svitem chladného slunce.  
Jen v mléčně azurovém bazénku s provazci par nad hladinou to šplouchalo a zvučelo veselím. Dvě těla, jedno hnědé, jak slupka kaštanu, druhé útlé a bělejší mramoru se spolu svíjela v milostné extázi. Obě horká, splavená, z obou stoupaly další chuchvalce vlažných par a mísily se s těmi ostatními.  
Elfovy zlaté vlasy poletovaly vzduchem a nad vodou se nesly jeho rozkošnické vzdechy, ruceobtočené kolem ramen a šíje svého chotě. Jediné, na co vyplňovalo jeho mysl byl Marghul. Jeho oblé paže! Jeho široké plece! Jeho masité smyslné rty s dráždivě odhalenými tesáky. Jeho tiché melodické vrčení, jeho mužství vzrušené a ještě mohutnějící uvnitř elfova vlastního těla.  
Byla to extáze! Pokaždé stejně omamná žádoucí a vždycky se špetičkou vinny.  
Jenže tu bylo ještě něco navíc! Úkol, který mu dala Pelyňková a kvůli kterému podnikl tuhle strastiplnou a riskantní cestu.  
Zamýšlel se, zatímco jeho hýždě rytmicky dopadaly na druhova stehna. Musí to ještě aspoň zkusit. Musí naslouchat!

Na hranici nesvěta, v místě, kde se tenká membrána elfovy fey jemně otírala o jeho tělesnou schránku mezi tím zuřila ohnivá bouře. Masivní hráz, chránící světlou paní, se otřásala v základech, jak na ní bez ustání útočil ohnivý příboj.  
Záhadné žhnoucí ohnivé stvoření, ukryté pod hrbolatými záhyby existence ho zas a znova s vrhalo do útoku proti její majestátní konstrukci. Spanilé ruce z druhé strany však držely pevně.  
"Nedám ti ho! Je Jeho! Je můj!" Sykal odtud něžný hlas směrem dolů. "Můžeš mít tělo, ale feu nedostaneš! Možná se to vám dvěma povedlo s těmi několika prvními, ale tenhle už je můj příliš dlouho. Pojistila jsem se!"  
"Blázne!" Odpovídala jí ta druhá "Nic v tomhle světě není tvoje! Jen ty sama! Tenhle byl s tebou jen proto, že dlouho neznal nic dalšího. Teď už tě víc nechce!"  
Světelná bytost jakoby nevnímala.  
"Odhalila jsem tvou intriku!" Vedla si dál svou. "To, jak jsi navedla jeho matku. I tu temnou čarodějnici! Myslíš, že jsem nepochopila, o co ti jde? Doufáš, že se s jeho pomocí vyšplháš zpátky do bytí. Ale to se ti nepovede!"  
Nová, tentokrát ještě mohutnější vlna dorazila k hrázi.  
"Ty, hloupá! Nikdy jsem z bytí neodešla!"

Na slupce nad obrovským prázdnem nesvěta, jíž tvorové, co ji obývají, nazývají Eä, se Mirkwoodský princ objímal se svým skřetím druhem. Zatímco jeho tělem rytmicky proudily a bytněly další a další příděly slasti, začalo se cosi zvláštního vkrádat i do jeho mysli.  
Ozvuky souboje, zuřícího mimo jsoucno, konečně pronikly i sem.  
Začlo to neurčitým pocitem, že něco není, jak má být. Že světě, kolem něj, dosud přehledný a uspořádaný, se náhle mění a převrací. A že to napětí, ten nesoulad, bude dále narůstat, dokud nevyústí v divoký výbuch nespoutaného chaosu, po němž už nikdy nebude nic tak, jako před tím.  
Byl to pocit, který poštívá srny prchat jak zběsilé a ptáky poplašeně vzlétnout k nebesům, dávno před tím, než příslušníci lidského rodu začnou tušit první náznaky nebezpečí zrozeného v v tajemných, neznámých hlubinách horoucí země.

"Arghh!"  
Marghul přidušeně vykřikl, když jejich milostnou idylu hrubě přerušil mocný otřes a oba je shodil z kamenného sedátka. Nechal se však zaskočit jen na malou chviličku.  
"Raghar azbah!" Zařval tak rozechvěle a úzkostně, že ho elf téměř nepoznával.  
"Země se probudila! Já věděl, že sem nemáme chodit! Musíme pryč! Hned teď a co nejrychlejc!" A hnal se z vody.  
Vlhká bílá ruka se vymrštila a drapla ho za zápěstí.  
"Ne" Hlesl známý hlas a něco v něm, něco v jeho tembru i posazení způsobilo, že se Marghul zaraženě otočil. Chvíli zíral!  
"Co… co to s tebou je?" Vyhrkl a na víc se nezmohl.  
A opravdu! Legolas jakoby se před jeho očima proměnil. Jeho tváře plály jak v horečce, zraky měl zamlžené, panenky rozšířené. A hlavně, ten jeho pohled byl tak jednoznačně… vášnivý. A naléhavě upřený na něho.  
"Zůstaň! Teď nemůžeme odejít." Šeptal jeho druh, zatímco ho nepřestával bolestivě svírat. Marghul se marně pokoušel vyprostit.  
"Ale… ty tomu nerozumíš! Ten otřes… to znamená, že země se otvírá. Nemáš ani tušení, co všechno, co se doteď skrejvalo pod povrchem se může osvobodit. Chceš, aby tě slupnul nějakej ohnivej démon? Nebo aby tě stáhnul k sobě dolů? Chceš se nadejchat jejich otrávenýho dechu? To chceš?"  
Legolas zůstával neoblomný.  
"Ne, počkej! Teď už stejně nemáme čas utéct." Šeptal namáhavě. "A já něco slyšel! Přísahám, že jsem něco slyšel!"  
"Cože?" Přes Marghulovo čelo na chvíli přeběhl mrak pochybností, jen aby byl záhy odehnán jako pověrečný nesmysl. "Leda tak hovno!" Ulevil si. "Co to jako mělo bejt?"  
"Já… myslím, že smích."  
Marghul ho popadl za ramena. "Co to… a to je všechno?  
"Ne… ne! Mám dojem, že ještě něco. Ale… ještě chvíli! Potřebuju ještě…"  
Hlas mu přeskočil, až se přiškrceně odmlčel. S obrovskou námahou se pak znovu nadechl. "Věř mi! Tak, jako jsi mi věřil tenkrát u Soumračného jezera. MUSÍME tu zůstat."  
Chvíli bylo ticho. Pak Marghul pronesl,ve tváři výraz hlubokého odhodlání.  
"No, tak dobře! Stejně je na útěk fakt už trochu pozdě. A když mám umřít, tak ať radši umřu při tomhle."  
Popadl elfa a hrubě si ho k sobě přitáhl, div mu při tom nevyrazil dech. Zaržál jak divá šelma a vysadil si ho do pasu. Jeho ostré tesáky se nemilosrdně zabořily do druhovi jemné kůže, zatímco do něho opět pronikal.  
Netrvalo dlouho a další otřes rozčísl hladinu.

V nesvětě v jejich sousedství bylo rušno. Ohnivá bouře zuřící někde v hlubinách, jakoby se vznešených výšin chráněných hradbou světla ani nedotýkala. Ale přece, ani jeho odhodlané strážkyni se nevedlo nejlépe.  
"Tak pomoz mi přece!"  
Zavřískla, celá zadýchaná někam do daleka. Vedle ní se z oslnivé záře vyloupl druhý pár rukou. O něco větších a alabastrově bílých - a váhavě se přiložil k těm jejich.  
"Vidíš!" Ušklíbla se na svou protivnici. "Přidal se ke mně!"  
"Vždycky se přidají." Dodala triumfálně.  
"Ještě nikdy to netrvalo tak dlouho." Zadunělo jí z hlubiny v ústrety. "Ztrácíš! Nemáš mu co víc nabídnout. Všechno, co jsi mohla, už jsi mu dala. Neochránila jsi ho před Burzumovou Temnotou. Neochráníš ho před mým ohněm."  
Poprvé za celou dobu ozval smích i shora. Byl zvonivý, kulatý a blyštivý jakohrst perliček.  
"Jak?? Jak se sem chceš dostat? Copak nevidíš jak pevná ta hráz je? Co jsi ještě nevyzkoušela?"  
Odpovědi se jí nedostalo. Jenom v nekonečných hlubinách pod Eä se něco dalo do pohybu. Obrovská náruč se rozevřela, jakoby toužila obejmout celou Ardu. Hruď s ňadry, jak půlměsíce se napřímila, boky, široké jako svět se zhouply v neslyšném rytmu. Bosé nohy se propnuly.  
Nahé ženské tělo, rudé a sálající, se pustilo do tance.

V bažině u Dhaina dechu se křehká krustička země znovu otřásla. Tenké desky ukryté pod polštářem půdy a zeleně do sebe se sténáním narazily a začly se lámat. Jedna z nich se opřela o i dlouhatánský chobot pod jedním z jezírek. Pod tím nejpestřejším s modrým terčem uprostřed, jež se zvalo Dhaina Ústa.

O kus dál se elfovo tělo zmítalo v milostné extázi. Jeho šíje už byla temně fialová od skřetích polibků a kousanců. Marghul se nedržel zpátky a Legolas ho neumravňoval. Hlas v jeho hlavě, který už konečně, konečně slyšel dost jasně, byl až příliš živý. Šepotal překotně a jak o život.  
"Odvážíš se toho? Odvážíš se?" Tázal se ho nakonec a on, celý vyplašený, váhavě přikývl.

"Co to děláš?" Ječela zatím dolů střážkyně hráze. "Vždyť ho zabíjíš!"  
"Ale kdepak!" Pousmála se ta druhá. "Na něco jsi zapomněla, má milá. Víš, že tvůj pán dokáže zakulatil Ardu. Víš, že umí zaobalit tvůj domov kapsou nebytí tak, aby ho nikdo z umírajících, kromě elfů, nedokázal najít. Nebo třeba smést do mořských hlubin celý jeden svět, co ze zprotivil jeho vůli a s ním nemilosrdně zahubit všechny, kdo ho obývají. Ale život, život dávám já."  
Právě na tu jedinou potřebnou nepatrnou chviličku se střípky existence přeskupily a srovnaly do řady tak, že vytvořili drobnou skulinku směřující odshora dolů.  
Spanilá strážkyně v ní náhle a nečekaně spatřila obličej. Ověnčený plameny, zastřený a rozmazaný, jakoby ani neexistoval. Přes to tak znepokojivě povědomý! Tak známý!  
Ustrnula! Její zrcadlově lesklá tvář najednou přestala odrážet bílé světlo a zbarvila se do ohnivě ruda odlesky požáru. Slovo které při tom splynulo z jejích rtů, bylo tak tiché, že ho nezaslechla ani ona sama. V nesvětě se však rozezvučelo silou hromu.  
"Ama!" Matko!  
V rachotu ohnivé bouře si nikdo, kromě elfa, poslušně vartujícího na své straně světelné bariéry, nevšiml, že ve spáře mezi kameny se pod jeho dlaní s tichým zapraskáním otevřela úzká puklinka a hned na to se zase zatáhla. Několik kapek ohně se skrz ní mezi tím stačilo svižně prosmýknoutdovnitř.  
Zasáhly ho! Vykřikl bolestí, ale neuhnul!

Ve světě který zveme skutečností pod, nad, vedle, nebo třeba někde úplně jinde, než ten, kde se odehrávala bitva, se bělostné elfí tělo v horkém bazénku tisklo ke kouřové pleti stepního uruka, zmítáno prudkým milostným vyvrcholením.

Pradávná životodárná síla spěchající vzdorujícími vrstvami skály pod Dhainým dechem, vytrvale narážela do chobotu pod pestrým jezírkem zvaným, Dhaina ústa. Až se jí konečněpovedlo rozlomit zátku z měkkého kamene, která jej uzavírala a to, co bylo po léta bezpečně ukryto pod vrstvami kamene, se konečně osvobodilo.  
Plynová kapsa pod tůní s tichým zlověstným bubláním vyprázdnila svůj vražedný obsah.


	9. Démon dvojí podstaty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V Dhaině dechu došlo k zemětřesení a namáháná sténající země cosi probudila. Z nekonečných hlubin vynesla na povrch něco dravého a velmi hladového.  
> Prošel snad Legolas bitvou mocností jen proto, aby byl nakonec pozřen démonem dvojí podstaty?

Mohl to být den, jako každý jiný. Příjemný, prozářený paprsky chladného slunce pokojně putujícího po obloze a kreslícího do listoví teplé odstíny babího léta. Mohl se skládat z tichého ševelení vánku ve větvích a cvrdlikání ptáčků. Nebo z větru čechrajícího líné chuchvalce horkých par nad vodami Dhaina dechu.  
Jenže tohle nebyl den jako každý jiný!  
Ten den, který si Legolas a Marghul vybrali ke své pouti za duchovním obrozením, se rozhněvaná země pohnula a popřevracela vše, co mělo navždy zůstat klidné, stálé a nehybné. Kámen byl zpřelámán, skály zapraštěly a bolestně sténajíce se roztáhly od sebe. A tak se krajinou sopouchů a barevných jezírek, namísto klidného malebného rána, jako o zlomkrk hnala smrt. Tichá a éterická a nemilosrdná!

Vše začalo pod tůní, tou nejpestřejší, s vodou jako křišťál a modrým terčem uprostřed. Proto modrým, žecosi pod ním, bylo stále živé a a živilo svým tichým tepem tu svěží jiskrnou modř pod nejhlubším bodem hladiny.  
Kamenný trychtýř, který se v tmavém azuru dna stáčel dolů vstříc hlubinám, zůstával zapečetěný kamennou zátkou, která po staletí, jako spolehlivá vrata, strážila vstup nahoru i dolů. Nikdo z Buvolího lidu neměl zdání, co se skrývá v té hloubi, ale nikdo nepochyboval že to je něco zatraceně nebezpečného.  
To něco dosud pokojně dřímalo uzavřeno ve své podzemní komnatě a vzdorovalo všem pokusům o své objeveni a probuzení, ať už od čarodějnic či odvážných skřetích reků, toužících podmanit si jeho sílu. Až tlaková vlna, která roztřásla tvrdou horninu, jakoby hnětla těsto, vykonala tu potřebnou práci a cosi velmi mladého, velmi dravého a velmi hladového se konečně vydrápalo na povrch.  
Pragmatici mezi skřety by onu věc snad považovali za pouhý oblak jedovatých plynů, zbloudivší po posledním výronu podzemního ohně a náhodou uvězněný v měkkém tuhnoucím kameni.  
Jiní ovšem věděli svoje! Ta věc žije!  
A nejenom to! Má i jméno! Jmenuje se Drok-aai a je jednou z dcer Dha, paní rudého ohně.

O démonkách z rodu Drok-aaimi se říká, že se zrodily v bolestech z Dhaina žhavého dechu potom, co z jejího lůna vyšlo dvanáct posvátných ohňů, dvanáct Bal-ghulug, elfy nazývaných balrogové. A zatímco život balrogů povstal přímo z posvátného ohně Gajalu, jejich mladší sestry, zvané Drok-aaimi,tvořené ohněm a větrem a patří k fru-gaat. Tedy k duchům dvojí podstaty.  
I ony původně vzešly z Gajalu. Ale až po tom, co si mocné Bal-ghulug odnesly s sebou jeho nejdivočejší nejpronikavější esenci. Proto na fru-gaat zbyla už jen její stopa. Nejsou celistvé jako jejich starší sestry a díky své podvojnosti, která v nich podněcuje nestálost, nebyly ani nikdy obdařeny těly. Jejich posvátný žár vychládá rychleji, neboťjim shází pevné kontury hmoty, jež by ho zadržely. Neumírají, tak jako všichni frumi, ale často se znovu rodí. Přeměňují se do nových překvapivých forem, děsivých pro duchy i smrtelníky.  
Ač menší, nejsou o nic míň nebezpečné, než ohniví balrogové a mívají ve zvyku doprovázet je na jejich cestách za vítězstvími, ještě hladovější, ještě zákeřnější a ještě bojovnější, než oni.

Také Drok-aai ukrytá pod tůní za dlouhá léta svého spánku prošla proměnou. Zapomněla na svou ohnivou minulost a ztratila svůj žár. Její dravost však ještě narostla.  
Konečně osvobozená, lačně požírala všechno, co se jí postavilo do cesty. Nepohrdla ničím. Tu zajíčkem, tam slípkou, spokojila se i s komárem.  
Byla to chudá kořist, protože většinu toho, co bylo živé a mohlo se hýbat dávno zahnaly nedávné otřesy. Ať už vysoko do vzduchu, nebo daleko do krajiny, kam její chamtivé ruce nedosáhly.  
O to více se zaradovala, když spatřila oba milence, tisknoucí se k sobě v horkém jezírku. Vypadalo to, že se snídaně přece jen dočká. Natáhla k nim své chladné vzdušné prsty.

"Marghule! Mu… musíme ven…!"  
Vyhrkl náhle Legolas, sotva milostné vytržení trochu odeznělo.  
Do Marghula, jakoby uhodil blesk. "Co… cože? Proč...?"  
Ani jeden z nich to netušil, ale dvojaká frum už je obestřela svou mocí a obtočila své vražedné pařáty kolem jejich hrdel.  
"Věř mi! Pojď! Vím, co dělám!"  
Legolas popadl svého druha za ruku a spěšně ho táhl ke břehu. Hladová Drok-aai jim zatím, veškerou svou silou, jíž vládla nad povětřím, nemilosrdně vysávala vzduch z plic.  
Legolas se krok za krokem probíjel k pobřeží. Vysíleně oddechoval a vyhlížel svůj cíl. Chvíli se mu zdálo že je na dosah, pak zas jakoby zmizel v dálce a on se zmateně potácel zdánlivě nekonečnými vlnami.  
To se zákeřná démonka kradmo vplížila do jeho mysli a zastřela jeho vnímání svým magickým závojem. Jen málokterý z frumi dokázal tak zručně ošálit smysly svých obětí, jako právě Drok-aai.  
Elfovy oči se zamlžily a víčka ztěžkla. Vytoužená pevnina se začla vzdalovat a kroutit. Jak snadné by bylo prostě usnout!  
Ale jistá mocná síla, síla jež napájí život a rozpaluje ho svým mocným plamenem, ta, jež k němu ještě před chvílí promlouvala ze vzdáleného nesvěta mu nedala umdlít. Stačil jeden dotek a krev v jeho nohou se znovu rozproudila, jako hnaná ohněm.  
"Běž!" Povzbuzovala ho z dáli! "Běž! Už jsi skoro tam. Běž a nezastavuj! Povedu tě! Řeknu ti až budeš na místě."  
Bosé bělostné nohy se konečně z posledních sil vyškrábaly na břeh zarostlý vysokou žloutnoucí ostřicí a bílé paže se natáhly vstříc mokrému tělu svého skřetího společníka. Brzy na to s elfovou pomocí stanul na pevné zemi i pár tmavých hrubých skřetích chodidel.  
Marghulovi se ovšem nevedlo nejlépe. Oči měl podlité krví, pohled kalný, na hony vzdálený světu kolem sebe. Snad se pokoušel něco říct, z úst mu však vycházelo jen nesourodé blekotání.  
Legolas tušil, že už nemají mnoho času. Jak ho síly opouštěly, podklesl v kolenou a skřeta při tom strhl s sebou. Jejich mokrá těla se propletla a paže objaly jeden druhého. Pára, která z nich při tom vzlínala se mísila s jedovatým otráveným vzduchem, kolem nich.  
Pak elf zdvihl ruku vzhůru k nebi. V jeho dlani se skvěla drobná podélná ranka tenká jako vlas a viditelně zarudlá.  
Chvíli ji nastavoval směrem, v němž tušil tvář bestie.

Potom vysíleně padl na dávno bezvládné tělo svého druha.


	10. Záchrana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V posledním díle jsme naše milence opustili ve velmi prekérní situaci, pronásledované krvežíznivou démonkou usilující o jejich životy. Podaří se jim uniknout téměř jisté smrti? A jsou jediní kdo je v nebezpečí? Co když hrozbu odhalil a vycítil ještě někdo další?   
> To a mnohem víc se dozvíme v následujícím dílu.

Na Buvolích pláních, daleko od pohromy sužující těžce zkoušený Dhain dech, v dolíku obrostlém štíhlými břízkami pokojně dřímala jedna z osad uruckého kmene Nagha.  
Jistá chýše se mezi ostatními obzvláště vyjímala. Byla menší, kulatá vystavěná stranou ostatních. Z boku chráněná řadou ostrých tmavých balvanů, vystupujících z nedaleké terénní nerovnosti. Její vchod strážila kamenná stůpa, vyrobená z plochých oblázků, pečlivě naskládaných jeden na druhý a nad samotným vstupním otvorem se skvěla hladká pečlivě opracovaná a nazdobená buvolí lebka.  
Byl to stan v němž právě mocná a obávaná čarodějnice od Černých kamenů, Hašepsuth Pelyněk zprudka otevřela oči.

Celá dnešní noc nebyla pro Pelyňkovou bábu tou z nejlepších. Ač venku panovalo ticho a klid, jako málokdy, nešťastná čarodějka se neustále převalovala na svém lůžku z měkkých travin, zmítána zběsilými nočními můrami.  
Když se nad ránem konečně probrala, nebylo už pochyb. Ve vzduchu se toho dne vznášelo cosi zlověstného. A tak jako srny neomylně hnané pradávným instinktem pryč z místa katastrofy, tak jako nepokojná ptačí hejna vznášející se nad krajinou, divoce při tom štěbetajíce a odmítajíce usednout zpět do větvoví i ona vycítila nebezpečí s neomylnou jistotou. Dokonce ještě mnohem dříve, mnohem přesněji, než oni.  
Roztřesená a s hlavou třeštící, jak po nějaké laciné pálence se vyštrachala na nohy. Nepřestávala si při tom brblat šťavnaté kletby a v hlavě jí strašily ty nejhorší úzkosti.  
V předivu jsoucna se nepochybně vyskytla nerovnováha. Velká, nová a neznámá! A ať už tím narušitelem bylo cokoliv, ona se tomu rozhodla přijít na kloub.  
Přehodila si přes ramena huňatou beraní houni a pustila se do díla.  
Netrvalo dlouho a na měděné trojnožce uprostřed místnosti prskal a čadil oheň. Pelyňková k němu přistoupila a pozvedla ruce.  
Navzdory tomu, čemu věřila většina smrtelníků, svět nebyl spojitý. Hašepsuth Pelyňková jako málokterá jiná bytost věděla, jak prosté smysly dokáží mýlit i jak ošidný bývá první pohled. Jí se, jako jedné z mála, poštěstilo nahlédnout hloub až za ten první jednoduchý a líbivý obraz, jež ostatním nabízely jejich nedokonalé oči. Spatřila jsoucno, jako drobná rozechvělá zrnka a střípky skutečnosti náhodně se vinoucí jedno ke druhému a vesele spolu tančící chaotický tanec života. Viděla cestičky a brány mezi nimi otvírající vstupy do jiných světů, minulých, současných i budoucích. Věděla, jak jsou zrádné a jak je snadné, navždy se mezi jejich smyčkami ztratit, omámeni vábivým šepotem tajemna.  
Teď bylo na čase se po nějaké z nich vydat.  
Přihodila do plamenů jeden ze svých magických prášků, až se vybarvily do sytě černa. Pak se natáhla k polici a vytáhla z ní předmět zabalený do jemné teletiny. Byl to lesklý černý ovál z leštěného obsidiánu, dole zasazený do kovového stojanu, takže trochu připomínal zrcadlo. Postavila ho na svůj kamenný sedan před oheň tak, že matně odrážel obrysy její scvrklé vrásčité tváře.  
Mumlala při tom pradávná zaklínadla a volala na pomoc duchy ohně. Jenže ti dnes jakoby byli hluší! Hlubina nesvěta jí zůstávala uzavřená.  
"Afar vadokanug!" Ulevila si! "Tohle bude něco zatraceně vošklivýho, když s tim ani ohnivý frumi nechtěj mít nic společnýho."  
Čelo se jí ještě více nakrčilo starostmi. Bylo na čase sáhnout po drastičtějších opatřeních. Roztřesenou rukou sáhla pro nůž položený o kus dál. Byl ze stejného materiálu, jako černé zrcadlo. Hluboce se nadechla a odhodlaně ho zabořila do svého zápěstí.  
Několik černých krůpějí s plesknutím dopadlo na obrubeň měděné mísy. Oheň se divoce vzepjal a hrozivě zapraskal, jen co černý čůrek doputoval až k němu. Jenže, nic se nezměnilo! Pelyňková si zuřivě uplivla. Stále to bylo málo! Její oběť nestačila.  
"No, tak slepičí polívka holt bude už dneska". Zamručela si pod fousy a zamířila do jednoho z temných koutů svého obydlí. Vzápětí se odtud vynořila se zmítajícím se kohoutem. Sekera by bývala byla praktičtější, ale nebyl čas. Pospíchala! Obsidiánový nůž posloužil stejně. Poslušně se zabořil do nebohého kohoutího krku.  
Se zuřivým skřekem si čarodějka pomazala tváře rudou zvířecí krví. Další pramínek tentokrát sytě šarlatový dorazil k ohni z druhé strany mísy. Plameny zasténaly jako živý tvor a propletly se v černo rudých provazcích, jakoby samy byl krví. Hašepsuth popadla obsidiánové zrcadlo a položila ho doprostřed měděné mísy.  
Tahle obětina už byla přijata a okno do nesvěta se konečně otevřelo. Za obrysem Hašepsutiny tváře se v smolně černém ovále začaly zjevovat další postavy, až znepokojivě povědomé. Čarodějka na ně zírala a nezdála se být potěšená tím, co vidí. Jedna z nich totiž byla zlatovlasá.  
"Já to věděla! Já to věděla, ty ghijackej mizero, že na nás akorát tak přivoláš nějakej pořádnej průser."  
Cedila skrz zuby a podrážděně vrčela na zrcadlo, jakoby za to mohlo.  
"Aspoň, že tě ten tvůj trouba ved pryč. Dál vod tý černý vody k tomu bílýmu jezeru. Jinak už bysme byli všichni mrtví."  
Dívala se dál, vytřeštěnýma očima plnýma nevěřícného úžasu, tu a tam okořeněného špetkou strachu.  
Oč jinak vypadala ta scéna v kontuře černého zrcadla, než pohledem smrtelníka!  
Staré čarodějce se rozklepala brada a oči ještě více povylezly z důlků. V lesklém černém, plameny opentleném povrchu kamene se za hranice mi jsoucna pomalu začínaly formovat obrazy z nesvěta.  
Napřed v něm spatřila onu velkolepou bitvu dvou nesmiřitelných mocností Ardy, Bílého ohně i toho Rudého, jež na počátku věků sám zplodil svou úhlavní nepřítelkyni.  
Pak se černé zrcadlo zachvělo a zacinkalo o bronzové okraje nádoby, to jak ohnivé rázy, jež zas a znova otřásaly světelnou hrází rozhoupaly i samu Ardu. Nakonec Hašepsuth leknutím téměř zapomněla dýchat. To, když se komnata skrytá pod Dhainou tlamou otevřela a příšera ukrytá v ní nehlučně vyklouzla ven, rychlá jak blesk, mrštná, jak had a nesmlouvavá, jak osud.  
"Tak tady jsi byla!" Vydechla čarodějka, jen co jí hlas zase začal sloužit a pohled se rozsvítil náhlým poznáním. "Co jsem se kolem nachodila! Co jsem se tě nahledala! Věděla jsem, že tam někde jsi. Slyšela jsem tlukot tvýho spícího srdce. Proč jen jsem tě nevzbudila já sama? Teď jsi vzhůru a svobodná! A je pozdě na tom něco změnit. Všichni stepní frumi, ochránci buvolího lidu! Stůjte při nás! Jen voni vědí, čeho všeho seš schopná"  
A znovu, ještě upřeněji se ponořila do děje, který, jak věřila nemohl skončit ničím jiným, než smrtí obou nebohých milenců.  
V tom se zrcadlo znovu rozechvělo a začlo tančit a poskakovat po míse, jak zběsilé. Hašepsut prudce uskočila a stihla to jen tak tak, než se plameny ve kterých vězelo, vzepjaly a vystřelily ke stropu, dokud ho neoblízly svými horkými černo-rudými konečky. Zrcadlo se vzneslo spolu s nimi.  
Překvapená Hašepsuth si kecla na zem, ta však byla úplně klidná! Ani kdyby byla dost bláhová a pokusila se tenhle neuvěřitelný úkaz svést na zemětřesení, nemohla by. Zůstala nehybně sedět a neodvažovala se odtrhnout oči od levitujícího zrcadla. Zlatovlasý elfův obraz v něm právě zvedal ruku vstříc nehmotnému špinavě šedému spáru, jež se vynořil z poloprůsvitného mračna, tvarem připomínajícího lidské tělo. Jakoby se už už chtěl sápat po jeho hrdle, když v tom se zarazil.  
Dokonce i Pelyňková musela chvíli pátrat po tom, co upoutalo pozornost přízraku. Ranka v té bělostné elfí dlani byla opravdu nenápadná. Chvíli to trvalo, než jí to došlo, ale pak okamžitě zabodla své ostříží zraky opět do odrazu nesvěta ukrytého pod tím prvním a rázem to nebyla jen prostá poraněná dlaň.  
Z rudé stopy uvnitř se pomalu a jistě začal zvedat oheň.  
Napřed jen skrovný plamínek. Vzápětí však začal vyrůstat a sílit v celé své zlatorudé nádheře. Průzračný prst příšery se o něj jemně otřel, aby hned prudce ucukl. Nehmotné stvoření, které špinilo a rozmazávalo svět pod svým tělem se nevěřícně zarazilo.  
Ještě šokovanější byla urucká divačka, která tu fantastickou scénu sledovala u sebe ve své chýši.  
"U mocný Temnoty! Co to… co to jen…"  
Ani tu větu nezvládla dokončit, protože pak se stalo něco, co ani ona, nejmocnější čarodějnice buvolích plání, se svým vlastním Gajalem nikdy nedokázala. Oheň opustil elfovu dlaň a rozprskl se do všech stran tak, že vytvořil nad dvojicí jakousi vypouklinu, která je uzavřela ohnivou clonou s girlandami a krajkami, jakoby byli ukryti pod nějakým obrovským obráceným kotlem.  
Hladová bestie se zarazila. Její kořist jí náhle unikla za neproniknutelnou ohnivou stěnu. Celá scéna na chvíli ustrnula v napjatém očekávání, jen oheň, netečný ke všemu okolo tiše stékal po povrchu onoho pomyslného hrnce. Nakonec z něj zbyl jen pravidelný ohnivý kruh, obklopující obě nahá těla, bezvládně se tisknoucí jedno k druhému.  
Démonka zůstávala nehybně stát, neodvažujíc se ho překročit. Prst, který se dotkl ohně, se vybarvil temně rudým odstínem barvy vychládajících uhlíků. Bytost na něj chvíli hleděla.  
Pak náhle, v jednom jediném okamžiku, krvavě rudá zachvátila celé její tělo. Hlava se jí zvrátila a nehmotná ústa se otevřela v němém výkřiku.  
Zčervenalá tvář s podlitýma očima a tmavým otvorem úst se na nepatrnou chviličku promítla i do jsoucna a stala se viditelnou pro smrtelníky. Hned na to začala pomalu stoupat vstříc modravému blankytu chladné ranní oblohy. Za chvíli v ní zmizela tak, jak se objevila. A horká, bažinatá krajina byla náhle zase jako dřív.

Legolasovi se zachvěla víčka. Přese všechno, čím si právě prošel, to byl kupodivu obyčejný ranní chlad, co ho probralo.  
Posadil se! Na nahé kůži ho studily zbytky vlhkosti a všude mu vyskakovala husina. Zdálo se, že na pláních se babí léto nekoná!  
Jeho první myšlenka patřila druhovi.  
"Marghule!"  
Zatřásl bezvládným skřetem a vypadalo to, že i do něho se pomalu navrací život, který se ho ještě před chvíli horlivě snažil opustit.  
Hnědavá hora svalů, jež byla Marghulovým tělem se pohnula a vydala chrčivý zvuk, nepodobný hlasu jakékoliv myslící bytosti, jež byl nakonec umlčen záchvatem dusivého kašle.  
"Marghule! Tak řekni něco!"  
Naléhal na něj jeho choť vytrvale. A nakonec i úspěšně!  
"Kurva!" Vydralo se ze skřetího hrdla vyschlého na troud. A pak znovu: "Kurva!" Protože jednou to zjevně nestačilo.  
Pro elfa to znělo, jako nejkrásnější serenáda.  
"Zaplať Valar! Jsi v pořádku? Můžeš vstát?"  
Skřet se rozhodl, že to rovnou otestuje. Namáhavě se posadil a lehce se při tom zakymácel.  
"Asi… můžu..."  
Jen to dořekl, hlava se mu převážila a drcla o elfovo rameno. Ten ji okamžitě zachytil, Marghul se mu však vysmekl. Mátožnýma rukama sevřel jeho ramena a pohled, jakkoliv mdlý, zabodl do jeho očí.  
"Jak jsi to věděl?! Jak si věděl o tom plynu? Co se to tady stalo? Ty víš, co se tady stalo! Mluv…! Pověz…!"  
Ostře vyštěkávané rozkazy přerušil další záchvat kašle. Legolas dostal spásný nápad. Měch plný pálenky v Marghulově čutoře! Za chvíli už ohnivý mok svlažoval urukovy rty, zatímco jeho ramena ohřívala teplá houně.  
"Já… vlastně… ne…!" Koktal zatím Legolas a spěšně na sebe při tom natahoval své svršky. Zadumaná příčná vráska na jeho čele svědčila o tom, jak usilovně se snaží vyhovět druhovu požadavku.  
"Slyšel jsem hlas… známý hlas. Jakoby… nevím, odkud ho znám. Byl tak blízko… bylo to skrz… škvíru." Zadrhával se, jakoby si pokoušel vybavit dávno zasuté vzpomínky, či odeznělý sen. "Šeptal mi! Tou škvírou! Tak, aby to neslyšela… ta druhá. Že prý pro mě něco má! Něco, co mi patří. Prý… můj oheň. Prý ho pro mě schraňuje už léta. Pro nás pro všechny…"  
Marghul nechápavě zatřepal hlavou. Když se ta podivná promluva na chvíli odmlčela, hned toho využil, aby vyjádřil své pochybnosti.  
"Pro všechny… Pro koho? Pro jaký všechny?"  
Legolas po něm vrhl soucitný pohled, jakým se díváme na slabomyslné.  
"Pro nás! Olog-hai! Elfy! Pro její… děti!"  
"To, co pindáš, nedává smysl!"  
Obořil se na něj Marghul, jakoby ho ani neposlouchal. Legolas nehnul brvou, dál si vedl svou a na skřeta se ani nepodíval.  
"Říkala že… že ta druhá, že to nedovolí. Nedovolí, abych si ten oheň jen tak vzal. Prý mě neustále hlídá. Musím… musíme ji prý spolu přelstít. A pak taky, když to skončilo, ať se nebojím smrti. Prý mě tu nenechá zemřít. Protože ona je sám život. Řekla, že povede mou ruku a podnítí oheň, aby kolem nás vystavil záštitu."  
"Blbost!" Marghulovi už se zjevně dařilo lépe. Natolik, aby dokázal sám vstát ustrojit se a zpochybňovat každé elfovo slovo. "Povim ti, co se stalo! To co si cejtil prve, bylo vobyčejný zemětřesení. Zrození nový země! Je tu kolem spousta jedů. Ať už tekutejch, pevnejch, nebo plynnejch. Sou tu taky tajný skrýše. Některá z nich se prostě zhroutila. Nadejchal ses toho smradlavýho dechu země a měl si z toho akorát vidiny."  
Chvíli bylo ticho.  
"Jak jsem to věděl?"  
Rozhořčený Marghul se zarazil a jeho pohled na chvíli ustrnul na elfových rtech.  
"Jak jsem věděl, že přijde ta vlna? Jak jsem věděl, že musíme z vody? Co nás to zachránilo?"  
Marghul polkl a chvíli mlčel. "Náhoda! Byla to všechno jen náhoda. Teď mizíme!" Zavrčel, i když už zdaleka ne tak sebejistě, jako prve a uhnul očima.  
Legolas pohlédl do své dlaně, kde se drobná rudá ranka už pomalu začínala zatahovat. Sevřel prsty a neřekl už ani slovo. Pospíšil si za svým druhem, který si rázně mašíroval k domovu a za tou zlořečenou krajinou horkých jezer už se ani neohlédl.  
Někde v jeho duši se zatím usadila a pomalu rozprostřela kapka ohně. Byla rudá, žhnoucí a sotva zřetelná.  
Znovu po očku a vědoucně jukl do své poraněné dlaně. Nepochyboval, že mít v sobě i jen stín Dhaina gajalu bylo pro křehkou elfskou feu nebezpečné. Netušil sice v čem přesně, byl si ale jistý, že to riziko chce a musí podstoupit. Nejenom kvůli Marghulovi, ale hlavně kvůli sobě. Kvůli tomu že se celý svůj život mýlil. Že jeho otec a celý královský dvůr se mýlili. Kvůli tomu, že mu jeho mentor a přítel, Gandalf Šedý možná lhal. Kvůli tomu, že hladověl po pravdě a toužil ji odhalit.

Drobný plamínek v jeho duši zatím spokojeně plápolal a jeho rudý svit se mísil s oslnivou září bílého ohně.


	11. Vyvolený

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V poslední kapitole se do toho konečně vloží Hašepsuth. Co asi objeví její ostrý čarodějný zrak? Co se dozví o Marghulovi a jeho elfském druhovi? Má snad jejich přítomnost ve skřetí osadě nějaký hlubší význam? Nebo je to jen shoda nežádoucích okolností?

V krajině kolem Dhaina dechu už bylo k večeru zase živo. Mezi výpary prozářenými měkkými oranžovějícími paprsky si to i se svou buvolí holí, štrádovala Pelyňková bába a klela u toho, jak námořník. Její revmatické nohy co chvíli podklesávaly a zamotávaly se do ostrých trav a drobných šlahounů přízemních křovíček. Hůl, která jí původně měla podpírat při chůzi se bořila do mokré půdy a ještě více jí ztěžovala pochod.  
Přes to se nevzdávala. Navzdory nepříznivým okolnostem neúnavně šmejdila okolo a co chvíli se pro něco shýbla. Občas to odhodila, občas šoupla do mošny, kterou měla přehozenou přes rameno.  
Pomalu se blížila k místu, kde se ještě toho rána nacházelo překrásné jezírko vejčitého tvaru, hrající všemi barvami. To však ještě neslo vznešené jméno Dhaina ústa a nikdo neměl ani tušení o tajné komnatě ukrývající jedno z mnoha jejích dětí, hladovou Drok-aai, frumi dvojí podstaty.  
Pelyňková pohlédla ke svým nohám a znovu se sklonila. Pak se narovnala a pyšně hleděla na svůj úlovek, jež vyplňoval celou její dlaň.  
Byla to nádherná drůza s šestihrannými krystalky, lehce vybarvenými do fialova. Čarodějka ji vystavila hebkým zlatooranžovým paprskům, jež se okamžitě pustily do tance mezi hladkými lesklými ploškami jejich stěn.  
Chvíli ho zálibně pozorovala a pak se nahlas zasmála.  
"Zkoušela ses vrátit domů co?"  
Prohodila k tomu kamennému květu a spokojeně ho šoupla k ostatním do mošny.  
Našla, co hledala! A nebyl to jeho okouzlující geometrický půvab. Čarodějčiny bystré oči totiž odhalily v krystalcích drobné bublinky plynu. Ty pocházely z těla podvojné démonky a před dávnými časy ulpěly v krystalcích, které - teď rozházené všude okolo - zdobívaly stěny jejího podzemního útočiště.  
Hašepsuth moc dobře věděla, co na nebohou Dhainu dceru číhá nahoře v pustých nebeských výšinách, kam se vznesla po tom, co jí ten ghijak přemohl. Armáda démona jménem Bur-shib, někdy taky zvaného Manaaz*! Byl to choť paní Draut a vládl ostrým západním větrům sužujícím široké severní pláně. Jeho služebníci měli ve zvyku lapat duchy dvojí podstaty a přeměňovat je na Bur-shibovy otroky. Zachytit stopy Drok-aai zbylé na zemi, znamenalo zmocnit se její nehmotné podstaty dříve, než on. Když to čarodějnice provede správně a včas, obě dvě, ona i démonka z toho budou mít užitek. Dvojjaká frum si zachová svou Temnotu a Hašepsuth získá mocnou a vděčnou spojenkyni. Pravda, některým jejím kolegyním tenhle smělý kousek nevyšel a jejich těla se stala vítanou kořistí lačných démonů. To ale zkušené Pelyňkové bábě nehrozilo.  
Opatrně uložila drůzu k těm ostatním na dno mošny a z hlubokým nádechem učinila těch několik posledních potřebných kroků. Kamenný krystal, jakkoliv přišel vhod, nebyl cílem její cesty. Ten se teď leskl a blyštěl přímo před jejíma nevěřícnýma očima.  
Údivem otevřela ústa a kolena jí vypověděla službu. Opatrně přiklekla k tomu, co zbylo po barevném jezírku. Přímo k okraji propasti, která tam ještě včera nebyla a pach čerstvě rozervané hlíny ji při tom praštil do nosu. Brada se jí rozklepala, když se téměř násilím donutila znovu pohlédnout dolů.  
Hladina v hlubině pod ní před nedávnem průzračnější křišťálu, se teď černala jak ta nejhlubší půlnoc.

Hašepsuth, Buvolí čarodějka z osady od Černých kamenů byla známá tím, že ji dokáže vyděsit jen máloco. Onoho osudného slunného rána, tak vzácného v tuhle roční dobu, však zírala do svého černého zrcadla a chvěla se strachy. To, co v něm spatřila, ji utvrzovalo v přesvědčení, že uhodila její poslední hodinka.  
A nejen její! Ta smrtonosná bestie, vypuštěná tak náhle ze své podzemní sluje, by je dokázala slupnout všechny. Tak hluboký byl její chřtán a tak palčil její staletý hlad.  
Až na to, že se to nestalo, i když podle všech zákonitostí mělo. A ona v nejmenším netušila proč. A jestli něco nesnášela víc, než strach, tak to byla nejistota. Hned se rozhodla, že se do smrdutých mokrých končin Dhaina dechu vydá na vlastní pěst a rozlouskne tu záhadu. I přes to, že věděla, jak dokáže být mladá země nestálá a že v jejích horkých čerstvě zrozených záhybech může číhat cokoliv na stupnici od naprosto nevinného po smrtící.

Teď hleděla vstříc opaleskující černé vodě a srdce jí bušilo. Ne! Tohle nebylo jako její prosté oválné zrcadlo z leštěného obsidiánu. Tohle bylo mnohem mocnější! Mladé, dravé, divoké a krvavé. A plné života! Magická síla z toho jen sálala tak, že jiaž tisklak zemi a drtila silou balvanu. A žena jako Hašepsuth, citlivá a cvičená, ji vnímala v každou svou buňkou.  
"Afar, vadokanug!" Vydechla! "Velká matko!"  
V její mysli už pomalu zrálo rozhodnutí. Jakkoliv tohle černé jezero vzniklo, rozvažovala, jakákoliv mocnost stojí za jeho zrozením a cokoliv je bezpečně schováno pod jeho povrchem, je to příležitost. U nejhlubší Temnoty, taková příležitost! Už by se nikdy nemusela opakovat.  
Samozřejmě si uvědomovala, jak jemná a složitá záležitost je magie černých zrcadel. A hlavně jak nebezpečná! Znala příběhy čarodějnic, které se ve své zpupné pýše pustily do kouzel silnějších, než byly s to zvládnout a navždy se ztratily mezi nekonečnými odrazy jejich temných ploch. A navíc, tahle hladina nebyla jen tak ledajakým zrcadlem. Byla mocným a čerstvým okem samotné Všematky!  
Ale, u všech ďasů, copak ona byla nějaká začátečnice? Copak nebyla Hašepsuth Pelyněk od Černých kamenů?  
Namáhavě vstala. Kdesi na dně její mošny se skrývala ostrá jehlice a ona po ní zašátrala.  
"Tak dobře!" Podrtila mezi zuby. "Jenom jednu kapku."  
A s těmi slovy si zabodla ostří do špičky prstu.  
S plesknutím, tak tichým, že ani nerozechvělo vzduch okolo, dopadla krůpěj černé krve na černou hladinu a roztříštila se o ní do tvaru elegantní mokré korunky. V nesvětě se ten zvuk však rozburácel, jako rána z děla. Brána se otevřela a vtáhla nebohou skřetici do světa temnoty.

Napřed slyšela jen svůj dech, topíc se v moři nekonečné neproniknutelné černi. Pak jí to došlo! "Všematko! Dostala jsem se mezi odrazy!"  
Nebylo to sice poprvé! Ať už četla ze starého černého jezera v Dhaině dechu, nebo z tmavnoucích cákanců krve. Voda i se svými stovkami a tisíci odlesků, třpytících se na vrcholku každé drobné vlnky, dokázala být zrádná. Jenže ona až dosud vždycky viděla cestu ven. Zatímco tady ji, široko daleko, obklopovala jen neprostupná tma.  
Naštěstí nebyl čas začít se strachovat. Na hladkých plochách zrcadel se rázem začaly odvíjet scény. Pelyňková se po nich zmateně ohlížela a prudce otáčela hlavou sem a tam. Bylo jich nepočítaně a byly všude. Nad ní, pod ní, kolem ní! Dokud se nesrovnaly v řadě a konečně nezačaly dávat smysl. Ona se do nich vpila jak voda do hlíny a stala se jimi.  
Spatřila tmavé obzory, za nimiž se skrývaly rudnoucí zbytky dne. Uviděla zahnědlé svahy, teskně holé, všechen porost podupán od těžkých bot. Zjevily se jí rmutné krajiny bez známek života.  
A pak, jako rána doprostřed hrudi, jako blesk z čistého nebe, ji zasáhla ta nejjasnější a nejpronikavější záře, jakou kdy viděla. Byla zlatobílá a tak oslnivá, až byla Hašepsuth na vteřinu přesvědčená, že ji oslepila. Prudce zamrkala! Její oči si pomalu a neochotně začaly zvykat, jenom aby ke svému úžasu zjistily, že ta svítící clona se hýbe. A že je živá! Že právě hledí na nekonečnou masu válečníků, utkaných z toho nejčistšího nejryzejšího bílého ohně, mašírující tou pustou krajinou stále kupředu.  
Jejich zbraně i zbroj nepřipomínaly nic z toho, co kdy Pelyňková viděla, ať už mezi muži z Buvolího kmene, nebo jinde. Ale to, z čeho na ni opravdu dýchl strach, byly jejich oči. Ty chladné, skelné pohledy nehybně, jakoby bez zájmu upřené před sebe. Ty jejich lhostejné tváře a němé pevně sevřené škvíry rtů. A ty šíje pyšně vztyčené vzhůru!  
Úžasem strnula! Vždyť oni byly jeden jak druhý! K nerozeznání od sebe navzájem! A, přestože nepochybně živoucí bytosti, něčím až znepokojivě připomínali mrtvoly.  
Až po chvíli si všimla čehosi, co dosud zůstávalo překryté jejich prudkým bělostným svitem. Vlhkosti, která ulpívala na čepelích i rukou vojáků a odkapávala v hutných vazkých kapkách pod jejich bagančata. To něco byla krev! Horká a černá, jako noc. Jako vody tůně, do níž právě hleděla. Vzdouvala se a přelévala v mohutných vlnách a nepřestávala crčet. Byla to celá řeka neklidné, bouřící, právě prolité černé krve. Celé… jezero černé krve!  
Polkla a mráz jí přeběhl po zádech. Kdyby jen tušila, na co se to dívá! Minulost? Přítomnost? Budoucnost? Je to budoucnost??  
Bezkrevní vojáci nevšímavě postupovali vpřed v sevřených řadách. K potokům černé krve se přidalo i maso a kosti a to všechno se postupně pokrývalo kouřově temnou kůží, dokud se to neproměnilo v těla. Těla kroutící a svíjející se pod nohami vojáků. Až se nakonec stalo něco, co Hašepsuth ještě při žádném zrcadlovém kouzle nezažila. Ozval se křik! Zoufalý křik tisíců hrdel živený bolestí beznadějí a smrtí.

Laskavé slunce, které celý tenhle prosluněný den tak štědře zalévalo Dhain dech, spatřilo onoho večera Pelyňkovou bábu vztekle pajdající k domovu tak rychle, jak jen jí to její revma dovolovalo. Hlavu skloněnou a obočí hněvivě stažené.  
Co chvíli si paličatě mumlala pod vousy: "Blbost! To je prostě učiněná kravina! Tohle přece není možný!" Aniž to tušila, až neuvěřitelně připomínala Marghula, který si to tou samou cestou hasil pár hodin před ní. I on jakoby se snažil setřást z ramen nepříjemnou tíhu vědění a co nejrychleji utéct před pravdou, která byla až příliš zneklidňující.  
Před očima se jí neustále přehrával obraz, který ještě stačila zahlédnout v černém zrcadle hladiny dřív, než ji nesvět vyplivl, jako přežvýkané sousto. Obraz, který byl provázen veselým perličkovým smíchem, jasným a hravým a tak čistým, že by ho žádné skřetí hlasivky nedokázaly vyloudit. A pažemi bělejšími mramoru s rukama zaťatýma v pěsti. Byly zdvižené k nebi a zbrocené krví barvy ohně. A k tomu ten neustávající smích!  
"Ne! Ne! Jen Temnota ví, co to bylo! Von přece není žádná spása! Proč by měl bejt? Jak by moh bejt?!" Nepřestávala pochodující čarodějka lamentovat, i když někde hluboko tušila, že to, co toho dne spatřila, už neodvidí. Černá voda přeci nelže!  
Vzpomínala na ty ruce, které jediným mávnutím zastavily hordy pochodujících Drautiných armád. Vzpomínala i na rozesmátou tvář, která k těm rukám náležela.

Patřila tomu Marghulovu ghijakovi.

 

* Elfové ho nazývají Manwë. Podle nich je chotěm paní Elbereth a králem valar. Panuje vzduchu a všemu, co je v něm.


End file.
